


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by mlea7675



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Sign Language, Deaf Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlea7675/pseuds/mlea7675
Summary: 11 year old Victoria “Tori” Moss has never let anything, not even her profound hearing loss, keep her from getting what she wants in life. She knows her mother is in love with Josh Lyman, the man she has come to see as a father figure. Getting her mother to realize that, however, is another story. AU where Donna was a single mom when she joined BFA, picks up in season 7.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 28
Kudos: 50





	1. Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is yet another AU that I wanted to try. There have been a couple of fics out there dealing with Donna as a single parent, but none quite like this. This is how this story is going to work: I will be alternating chapters between first person (from the POV of my OC) and flashbacks in third person. I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 1: Who Am I?

My name is Victoria Abigail Moss, and I’m 11 years old. Everyone calls me Tori. I was born on February 14, 1995, 9:59 pm, at University of Wisconsin Hospital after 19 hours of labor. It’s a bit of a cliche for me to be born on Valentine’s Day, I know, but it works for me. My mom chose the name Victoria one day when she was about eight months pregnant, and the name just leapt out at her from one of those baby name books. It means “conqueror”, and Mom thought that giving me a name like that meant that I’d conquer the world someday. Maybe I will. After all, my mom is the Spokeswoman for the Santos/McGarry campaign. Of course, she could’ve also been getting back at her mom, my Grandma Moss, for naming her Donnatella. Oh, well. At least you can get a cool nickname like Tori out of Victoria. And as for Abigail, I should make the record clear: I was not named for Abigail Bartlet. If anything, Mom says it was for Abigail Adams, another great First Lady. I was born before most people had ever heard of Abigail Bartlet. Back when President Bartlet was just the Governor of New Hampshire, years before Leo McGarry had approached him to run for President.

My father, Brian Harris, was-is-a doctor. He was a medical student at the time when he was dating Mom. Mom’s still not proud of the fact that she let herself get duped into dropping out of school for him. She was working two jobs and trying to pay all the bills when she got pregnant. When she told him she was pregnant and wanted to keep the baby, he offered to marry her. Having the independent personality she did, she turned him down, but continued to live with him so that he could have access to his child. Then I was born. My mom says that her life changed for the better when I was put into her arms for the first time, but I know that her life was unalterably flipped upside down when I was five hours old. When the words “profound hearing loss with little to no speech recognition” left the doctor’s mouth.

That’s right, I’m deaf. It was a huge blow to Mom, but she was determined. Determined that I was going to have as full of a life as possible. It might have been easier if my father (and I keep using that term for a reason, by the way) had been more involved. But, even though he didn’t run for the hills the minute he heard the diagnosis, he may as well have. My mom was the one who worked with me day in and day out. She immediately signed up for mother-baby sign language classes and threw herself into becoming fluent in ASL. I honestly don’t know what I would have done without Mom. My father went through the motions, but wasn’t really there. Mom still had to work two jobs a week just to keep us afloat, even though he was almost done with medical school by that point.

And then, one day, Mom just had an epiphany that she couldn’t raise me like this. She had to make something of herself or she would lose herself. So, one day, she drove me over to my grandparents nearby. She told me she was going on a little trip and that Grandma would bring me next week. I was only three, so all I really knew was that my mommy was going away. Luckily, both my grandparents learned enough ASL to help take care of me. I now know, in hindsight, that my mom went to Nashua, New Hampshire, and finangled her way into an assistant job for Josh Lyman.

The next week, as promised, Grandma flew with me out to New Hampshire, where Mom met us at the busy campaign office. I don’t have a ton of early memories of the campaign, or even really until the Inauguration, but I remember meeting Josh for the first time. He, of course, didn’t know ASL yet, but he waved to me. Mom had obviously told him about me, because he didn’t even blink when Mom started signing to me.

I also found other allies my first week at the campaign office. One day, I needed to go to the bathroom, and I couldn’t find Mom. I started wandering around looking for her, but I got scared when I realized how many people were in the room. I hid under a desk hoping my mom would come find me. That’s when I met CJ and Sam. CJ saw me first and started talking to me. I kept motioning, hoping she would figure out I couldn’t hear. Eventually, she did realize, and disappeared for a minute. When she came back, Sam was with her, and he started signing. Looking back, his signing was a bit rusty, but I was happy to have someone to “talk” with. I was able to tell them my first and last name, and after a few minutes, Mom came back. I was so happy to see her, but even happier that I had friends. I was enrolled at the Maryland School for the Deaf, and lived there during the week. It wasn’t the best situation, but it allowed my mom to work and go on short trips during the week without having to look for a babysitter. I was proud of my mom and what she did.

The years passed by. President Bartlet was elected for a first, then a second, term. People came and went (including Sam). Then, one day, Mom told me she was leaving the White House and going to work for Vice-President Russell’s campaign. I was upset and confused, and more importantly, I didn’t want to leave Josh. But Mom had made up her mind. Don’t get me wrong, I had plenty of friends my own age, as well as my mom’s friends from the White House, but Josh-Josh was the one I felt most connected to. He was like my dad, in a lot of my ways. My secret desire for a lot of years was that Mom would marry Josh and we would be a family. Little did I know, I was about to get closer to that dream.

In August of 2006, I hadn’t started sixth grade yet; it was still summer vacation. The Russell campaign was over, and Josh’s dark-horse candidate Congressman Santos had won the nomination. Mom, still out of a job and needing to find some way to support me, decided to bite the bullet and ask Josh for a job at the Santos campaign. Hand in hand, we walk into the DC headquarters, hoping to catch Josh. Mom tells a lady with brown hair we're there, and she tells us to follow her to the back, where she pulls Josh out of a meeting. Josh is talking to the woman, and he stops in his tracks when he sees us behind her. He comes outside.

“Hi.” he tells Mom. I’ve been reading lips since I was five years old. It’s not my favorite method of communication, but I get by. Then, he turns and notices me.

 _Josh!_ I sign a “J” with a loop around my heart-his name sign. I run forward and hug him.

 _Hi, Tori._ He signs as I step back. I'm pleased to see that he remembers my name sign-the letter “T” with a forward motion like swimming. _How are you?_

 _Good._ I sign back. I hesitate, then add, _I’ve missed you_.

 _Me, too_. He agrees, motioning back and forth.

“You’ve kept in practice.” Mom says, impressed. I only catch part of what she said because she isn’t facing me.

“So...my office?” he says. Mom nods, then follows him. I can’t follow the conversation, but as we near Josh’s office, Mom turns and signs to me.

 _Stay here. I’ll be right back_. I nod and sit down.

I only waited a few minutes before Mom comes out, shoulders hunched and lower lip quivering. I know it must have gone badly just from her facial expression, but I don’t dare ask. She turns to me curtly.

“Come on, Tori. Let’s go.” she speaks and signs quickly. Most of the time, she tries to speak and sign at the same time, so I’ll have the best of both worlds. I stand up.

 _But what about_ -

“Don’t worry about him.” she signs furiously, moving her lips quickly. I can tell she just wants to get out of the office, away from what just happened, so I follow her out of the office. I steal a glance behind me, and that’s when I see Josh. He stares after us-after Mom, more accurately. There's disappointment, anger, and maybe even regret and longing in his expression. Then, the office doors shut behind us.

I wait until Mom and I get in the car to get her attention. Then, as soon, as we're alone, she hits the steering wheel once and starts crying. I’ve never seen her so upset before, not even when Josh yelled at her for lying in a deposition. I take Mom’s arm to get her attention. She looks at me with sad, bloodshot eyes.

“What is it?” she asks. I notice she doesn’t even bother to sign, leaving me to just read her lips. That’s how upset she is.

 _What happened?_ I sign, ticking my left index finger off my right palm and creasing both hands downward with the index fingers pointed down. Just given her expression and non-verbal communication, I can already guess what happened, but I want to hear it from her.

Mom sighs and bites her lip. Finally, she puts her index finger to her chin and points right, then makes the sign for “no”, all the while shaking her head. _He said no._

I'm confused. _What do you mean, he said no?_ I sign frantically to her. _You’d be great on the Santos campaign_.

 _He says he can’t trust me on the campaign, because I said negative comments about Santos while I was working for Russell_. While she signs that, there are tears glistening in her eyes. I can tell she didn’t think Josh would use that against her.

 _But you were doing your job!_ I protest.

 _I know._ Her sign wilts a little, and she reaches over and strokes my blonde hair, before signing, _At least I have you, though, right?_

I smile a little. _You’ll always have me, Mom_. She smiles back and pressed a kiss to my fingertips.

_Mom?_

She looked toward me expectantly.

_What do we do now?_

She shrugs. _I don’t know, baby_. I smile at the term of endearment she's used since I was little.

 _I sublet our apartment._ She explains. _I guess I figured if I got a job with Santos, then it wouldn’t matter when the lease was up, since we would be traveling._

I nod. I understand what she's not saying: that she was hoping she’d have a job to pay rent. And most of her hopes were riding on Josh hiring her back.

 _What about school?_ I ask.

 _You start in two weeks_ , she signs. _You’ll go to school and I’ll go to work._ She hesitates. _Listen to me, I don’t want you to worry about this. I will figure it out._

I smile and nod, then held up my hand in the universal symbol. _I love you._

She grins despite herself. _I love you, too_. She puts the keys in and I feel the vibration of the car starting. _Now, let’s go home, okay?_

 _Okay_. I agree. _Mom? Where is home?_

She sighs and shakes her head, signing, _I have no clue. Would you mind very much if we stayed at a hotel tonight?_

I shake my head. I love staying at hotels. Now, living at one was another matter entirely, one that I would have to learn to get used to if I stayed on a campaign trail traveling with my mom. When I wasn’t in school, of course.

As Mom pulls out of the parking lot, I look out the window and reflect on Josh. Why on Earth would he reject Mom for a position for which she was extremely qualified? Did he really not trust her after all her statements for Russell? Or could he just not trust her to work for him again after she left? \

After that day, I make it my personal mission to get my mom and Josh back to being friends again. And if Josh happened to become my new stepdad in the process, then that would be even more excellent.

A/N: And there’s the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this alternate take on the series! Please let me know what you thought!


	2. Allies (Bartlet For America, February 1998)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next up is the first of my flashback chapters, which will be in third person, past tense. I’m also making the decision to place all of my first person chapters into present tense from here on out. Let me know if that’s going to be too confusing. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 2: Allies (Bartlet for America, February 1998)

The Bartlet for America bus was quiet, but bustling on a cold February afternoon. Josh was quietly going over some polling material they needed for the Charleston trip. He looked around at his co-workers, seated around the bus. CJ and Toby were arguing about something quietly. Probably a speech or something, he didn’t know. Sam and Leo were both taking advantage of the two-hour trip to get some shuteye. Margaret (he had only recently learned her name) was running around, trying to make sure everyone had volunteer sheets. Only his new assistant, Donna, was quiet and in her own mind.

Josh sat back for a minute and reflected on what he knew about the young woman. Donna Moss, a blonde 24 year old from Madison, Wisconsin. Attended University of Wisconsin for two years before dropping out. Five majors and two minors. He could admit to himself that the part about the boyfriend was just a lucky guess. An incredibly lucky guess. But still, he could tell that there was something else looming below the surface. What, he had no idea, but there was something.

He leaned over and got Donna’s attention. “Donna, do you have the schedule for tomorrow?”

Donna did a double take. “What did you say?”

“The schedule for tomorrow. Do you have it?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” She rifled through her folder and handed it to Josh. Yeah, Josh decided. There was definitely something else going on.

“Hey, are you all right?” Josh asked her.

“Yes, fine.” Donna said, smiling reassuringly. “Just fine.”

“You sure?” Josh asked carefully. Donna nodded, then hesitated. She knew she would have to tell Josh her secret eventually. Especially since she was planning on bringing her daughter out to New Hampshire as soon as she was settled.

She spoke up to Josh. “Josh, I need to tell you something. I’d really like to get this out before I lose my nerve. And, after I finish, if you want to fire me, then I completely understand.”

“Fire you?” Josh asked incredulously. “You went and hired yourself. You’ve been my assistant for seven hours, and you already proven yourself valuable. There is nothing you can say that would make me fire you.”

Donna smiled softly, then it faltered. She took a breath, then started. “So, you know about my boyfriend, Brian, and how I stayed with him for quite a few years. But, what you probably don’t realize is I had another reason that I stayed.” She stopped, then rifled through her purse for something. Josh couldn’t see what she was doing until she pulled a 2x3 photo out of her wallet and handed it to him.

“This is Tori.” she said as she handed him the photo. Josh took it and looked at her. The little girl was smiling, seated on Donna’s lap, blonde hair framing her face. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why Donna had this photo in her wallet.

Donna watched as Josh looked at Tori’s picture, and the pieces slowly came together. He turned to her.

“So, Tori is…”

“My daughter.” she said, smiling a little. “She just turned three the other day.”

“Wow.” Josh said, a little in shock. “I mean, wow. She’s beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“So, I take it the father is your ex?”

“Yes. We lived with him, but he wasn’t particularly...involved.”

Josh had his own personal feelings about “Dr. Freeride”, as he had coined him mere hours earlier, but the idea that he wasn’t a good father set Josh on edge. In hindsight, however, he now admired Donna even more for being a single parent.

“So, you want to bring her with you on the campaign?”

“Sometimes.” Donna said. “She really is a sweet kid. She won’t be any trouble.”

“Where is she now?” “Staying with my parents in Wisconsin until I can get established here.”

“Okay, that sounds fair. I can’t wait to meet her.”

Donna was taken aback. “Really?”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to meet this mini-me of yours.”

Donna smiled brightly, then faded. “Josh, um...there’s something you should know about Tori before you meet her.” Josh nodded for her to continue.

“When she was five hours old, she was diagnosed with a profound hearing loss.”

“Okay..” Josh replied. He didn’t quite know what that meant.

“Josh, she’s deaf.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” That was a phrase Josh understood. “So, profound means what?”

“Well, for Tori, it means that she has basically no hearing. She has to rely on sign language to communicate.”

Josh nodded. He was suddenly very interested and wanted to know as much as he could. “So, if she can’t hear anything, then I guess speech is out of the question?”

Donna nodded. “If you think about it, so much of speech is made up of what we hear and imitate. And she can’t really imitate what she can’t hear.”

“Ah. I think I understand. But what about hearing aids? Or a cochlear implant?” He had read about those somewhere.

“Don’t you think I’ve explored all the options? If I thought either one of those would be effective, I would do it. My goal is to give her as much as I can in life. Even without hearing.” She turned to Josh. “You don’t know ASL, do you?”

“Not really, no. But I can learn.”

“Really?” Donna was surprised.

“Yeah. If she’s going to be around a lot, I may as well be able to communicate with her.”

“Wow. That’s...wow. That would mean a lot to me-I mean, her. Well, me and her.”

“Okay.” Josh said, laughing a little. “Where do I start?”

…

The next week, Josh was at his desk, working. He looked at his watch: Donna had gone to pick up her mother and Tori from the airport an hour earlier. He was a little nervous. In spite of his promise to Donna, he hadn’t yet started learning sign language. He fully intended on it, and Donna had tutored him on some of the basics on the bus ride to Charleston, but he hadn’t really practiced.

Just then, he heard a knock on his door, and Donna entered, holding a small blonde girl by the hand. A brunette woman who Josh could guess was Donna’s mom hovered near the doorway as Donna led Tori over to Josh.

“Josh, this is my daughter, Tori.” Donna said by way of introduction, signing as she did so. She squatted down to Tori’s level, and began signing more quickly. Josh noted that she spoke as she signed: “Tori, this is my friend Josh. Can you say hi?”

Tori looked up at Josh, sizing him up, and waved.

Josh felt a grin break out on his face as he waved back. “Um, it’s nice to meet you.” he replied, pointing at Tori when he finished.

Tori looked to Donna, who quickly signed to her what Josh had said. She looked at him and made a back and forth motion with her hand.

“That means, ‘You, too.’” Donna supplied helpfully.

“Ah. OK.” Josh said, understanding, but knowing that the next few months of practice would mean a great deal to communication between the two of them. “Well, I’m gonna get back to work. You probably should too.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Donna replied.

“I can take her back to the hotel, honey, if you need to work.” Roberta Moss spoke up from the doorway.

“No, I want her with me.”

“Donna, are you sure?”

“Yes. Mom, we’ll be fine. I haven’t seen her for over a week. And she’s going to live with me now.” Donna sounded determined. Josh watched, impressed, remembering how the last time he heard that tone in her voice, she was convincing him to hire her. And that was one of the best decisions he had ever made.

“Well...I suppose I could just go back to the hotel. I’ll see you before I leave?”

“Yes. I’m sure Tori will want to say goodbye, too.”

Roberta nodded before finally noticing Josh. “You must be the young man my daughter’s working for.”

“Yes, ma’am. Josh Lyman.” Josh said, shaking her hand.

“Roberta Moss. It’s a pleasure to meet you. You will look after my daughter and granddaughter, won’t you?”

“Yes, of course.” he assured her.

With that, Roberta turned to Tori and signed something to her, ending in Tori launching into her grandmother’s arms for a hug. She kissed Donna goodbye before winding her way out of the makeshift campaign office.

“I didn’t know your mom knew sign language.” Josh said.

“They both do. Like I said before, it’s the only way to really communicate with Tori.” Donna turned and picked up an abandoned bag. “This has a bunch of her toys in it. You don’t mind if I set her up before I get back to work?”

“Not at all.”

Josh watched as Donna set Tori up in a corner with some blinking toys and a few books. “That’ll keep her occupied until we’re done with the day.” she said, almost to herself. She turned back to Josh. “Now, where were we with the donor list before I left?” Josh filled her in, and they started to work side by side, the afternoon slipping away.

…

A few hours later, Donna had to run off and make some copies. “Josh?” she asked her boss.

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind keeping an eye on Tori while I run to the copy machine?”

“Yeah, sure.” Josh said, making eye contact with Donna, then stealing a glance at Tori to make sure the three-year-old was still occupied.

As Donna disappeared down the stairwell, Josh got further engrossed in the minutiae of what he was doing and started looking for a discarded form. Maybe if he had paid a bit more attention, he would’ve noticed that the little girl under his care had wandered off.

…

Tori was starting to wonder where Donna was. She really had to go to the bathroom, but she knew she should find her mom. She would know what she needed. She rounded a corner, climbing down the steps two at a time, holding onto the rail, just like Donna had taught her. Craning her neck as best she could, she tried to find her mom, but couldn’t. All she could see were a lot of people, and a lot of brightness and movement. She knew she wouldn’t be able to get anyone’s attention if she couldn’t speak. She was too little. All of a sudden, Tori was scared. She ran for the first open space she could find-under a desk.

Meanwhile, CJ was having a rough day. The Illinois primary was in three days, the staff would be flying there in two. There was a lot to do. She was rummaging for something at her desk, when her senses became aware of soft crying from underneath. She crouched down, where she was surprised to see a little girl with soft blonde curls, crying her eyes out.

“Um...hi.” CJ said. The child didn’t look up, and continued to cry. Suddenly, perhaps sensing that she was no longer alone, she looked up, crystal blue eyes meeting CJ’s azure ones.

“What’s your name?” The little girl didn’t respond, but offered a small wave.

CJ waved back. She was beginning to sense something wasn’t quite right. Suddenly, the young girl began to gesture at something.

“Where’s your mom, kid?” CJ asked, hoping to calm her. Comforting children was not her forte.

She continued to gesture, making the same movements over and over again. Finally, she tugged on CJ’s shirt and pointed to her ear, hoping to make this woman understand.

“What are you trying to tell me?” CJ asked, frustrated. Luckily, nobody else had walked by to see her sitting on the floor, conversing in a one-sided conversation with a two-year-old. Or was she three? CJ couldn’t tell.

Then, all at once, realization dawned on CJ. “You can’t hear a word I’m saying, can you?” she asked, more to herself than anything else. The little girl had stopped crying, and her clear blue eyes were staring at CJ, slightly narrowed in confusion.

CJ smacked her forehead in frustration. For not the first time, she regretted picking journalism over an ASL class in high school. Granted, the journalism class had helped get her to where she was today, but she wished she had taken the prerogative to take a course in college.

Suddenly, she stood up. “Anybody know sign language?” she asked the cluster of people in the office. Nobody raised their hands. Just then, Sam was passing by. He paid CJ little attention until he heard her question.

Sam turned around. “I know ASL. I took a course in college. What’s going on?”

“I think this little girl’s deaf.” CJ said, gesturing to where the subject of their conversation was still sitting under the desk. Sam nodded, and without a word, crouched down to her level and began to sign. Her whole face lit up.

_I’m Sam. What’s your name?_ Sam signed carefully. He knew a lot of it was probably rusty, but he remembered most of it from his one semester of ASL at Princeton.

The girl hesitated, then signed, _T-O-R-I._

“Tori. Her name’s Tori.” Sam relayed back to CJ. CJ relaxed slightly. Now, if only they knew her last name, things would be easier.

_Tori. That’s a pretty name._ Sam signed back to her.

_Thank you._ she responded. That was a sign CJ recognized.

_Are you lost?_ He asked her.

_Don’t know. Where’s my mommy?_ Tori replied, still upset over the apparent disappearance of her mother.

While Sam was signing to Tori and trying to comfort her, CJ tried to figure out where this little girl came from. There was no way she wandered here on accident. Suddenly, she heard pounding footsteps on the stairs, and Donna-Josh’s new assistant-was arguing with Josh about something. Then CJ heard it.

“One job, Josh! I gave you one job!”

“She was right over in the corner playing. I took my eyes off her for two seconds.”

“Are you sure it was two seconds and not two _minutes_?”

Suddenly, the pieces began to click together for CJ. She approached Donna.

“Donna, do you have a daughter?”

Donna nodded vigorously. “Yes. Tori.”

That was all the confirmation CJ needed to hear. She led the shaking mother over to the desk. Donna was relieved to see her daughter animatedly signing with Sam. “She’s fine. I think she just got scared.”

The second Donna knelt down at her daughter’s hiding place, Tori shot forward into Donna’s arms. She held her tight and kissed her crown, comforting her. Then she set her down.

_Why did you run away?_ Donna asked Tori, signing and speaking for the benefit of those around her.

_I had to go to the bathroom. I couldn’t find you and I got scared._ Tori signed, clearly still upset.

_Well, I got scared when I couldn’t find you._ Donna replied. _Next time, you need to ask first, understand?_

_Understand._ Tori responded before signing a quick “Sorry.” and launching back into her mom’s arms.

CJ was relieved that the story had a happy ending, but her curiosity got the better of her. “So, you have a daughter who’s deaf?”

“Yes.” Donna replied, still holding Tori close. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“No, no, no, not at all.” CJ assured her. “I just was wondering, that’s all. Was she born deaf?”

Donna nodded. “And before you ask, she’s profoundly deaf and can’t talk.”

“I see.” CJ said, before reaching out and playing with Tori’s hair. She let out a giggle, the first noise she had heard coming from the girl (three years old, she had learned from the info Sam had relayed to her) since she had found her. She knew that one day, she would have to ask Donna for more details, but for today that was all she needed.

…

Later that afternoon, after Tori had made the acquaintance of Toby, Leo, and Governor Bartlet, surprisingly, CJ made her way to a local bookstore.

“Excuse me.” She asked the clerk, gaining their attention. “I’d like to know where I would find an ASL dictionary or an ASL tutoring book.”

The clerk was very helpful, and soon CJ, Josh, Toby were bent over ASL books and takeout Chinese. Their work could wait, this was more important at the moment.

“So, this means ‘deaf’.” CJ read out, touching her ear, then her chin with her index finger.

“Right.” Josh affirmed. “And this,” he moved his index finger in a circle over his lips, “means ‘hearing’. Have you got the alphabet down?”

“Yes, I think so.” CJ replied.

“You guys want to see the sign for ‘odd’?” Toby said. “‘Cause she might describe me with this one day.” He made a “C” shape with his hand and turned it sideways under his chin.

“That’s good, Toby.” Josh said.

“Josh?” They turned to see Donna, holding a bundled-up Tori protectively to her chest. “I think I’m gonna take Tori back to the hotel. It’s been a long day for her.”

“Okay, goodnight, Donna.” Josh replied.

“Good night.” Suddenly, Donna caught sight of their books. “Are you guys learning ASL?”

“Well, yeah, we just started, but we’re going to learn.” CJ told her.

Donna’s hand flew to her mouth, and she started to cry. “That’s-that’s great. It really means a lot to me that you would do that for my daughter. Thank you.”

“What are friends for?” Josh said, getting up to put an arm around Donna and Tori. “If she’s gonna be around a lot, we want to make her feel like she’s one of us.”

“Thank you.” was all Donna could say. She was overwhelmed by the support and love shown by people she had only just met. It was clear that these guys were ready to treat Tori as one of their own.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! A bit longer than the first, but I wanted to get everything in. Next up, back to the present day as we learn how Donna fared in between “The Ticket” and “The Al Smith Dinner”. Please let me know what you thought!**


	3. Back In The Saddle Again (August 2006)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next up, we’re back in the main storyline! Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 3: Back In The Saddle Again (August 2006)

After Mom is rejected by Josh, we spend the next two days back in Madison with my grandparents while Mom figures out her next move. I can tell it hurt her a lot to hear Josh reject her, and I wonder just how much of that had to do with the way Mom left.

It was almost nine months ago now. Mom was still recovering from the explosion in Gaza that almost took her life. I think she might have been suffering PTSD, too. I’m not a little kid anymore. I can tell when something’s off with my mother. Things at the office were tense, apparently, but I wasn’t seeing that. Which is probably why it came as such a shock to me when Mom sat me down and told me she wanted to leave the White House. She explained that she needed to move on from her job if she wanted to move forward with her career. I was really upset with her, because I didn’t want to leave all my friends at the White House-especially not Josh. Josh was more than just Mom’s boss-he was like a dad to me.

The next eight months were pretty much brutal for Mom. I wasn’t with her 90% of the time on the trail, but in the emails she sent home, she wrote about the times she would run into Josh, and the tension was palpable, even in an email. You may wonder how I could feel that tension? Being deaf, I’m far more introspective than most 11 year olds. I can read between the lines pretty well. And now, Josh had rejected Mom for a job that she was more than capable of. And I could tell the effects were far-reaching.

The evening after Mom’s interview in Washington, I crawl out of my bed in the living room of Grandma and Grandpa’s house in Madison to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. The bathroom is right next to the room where Mom is sleeping. As I pass, I see something that catches my eye. My mom is lying awake in the dark, and I can see her body heaving. I step closer, and there are definite tear tracks on her face. I tiptoe into the room, careful not to disturb her. Her eyes are closed, but she’s definitely crying. I do the only thing I know to do. I crawl into bed next to her and start softly rubbing her back. It’s the same thing Mom does to comfort me when I’m scared or upset.

Mom responds to my touch and turns around. “Tori?” she whispers. I may not be able to totally read her lips in the dark, but I know my own name. She flicks on the bedside lamp so I can see her better. “What are you doing in here?” she speaks and signs, furrowing her eyebrows in a question.

 _I saw you crying. You were sad._ I sign.

Her expression changes from one of confusion to one of understanding. _You can be so sweet, you know that, baby?_

I nod, and she pulls me closer to kiss my forehead. _I don’t want you to worry about me. I’ll be alright._

 _Do you miss Josh?_ I ask her.

A cloud of sadness comes over her face. I can tell because she tries quickly to mask it. She sits up a little and puts her right index finger on her left hand, tapping it twice.

_Sometimes._

I feel bad for Mom. I just wish she could see she likes Josh. Maybe getting them to make up would be harder than I thought.

I stare at her for a moment, then ask, _Can I sleep in here tonight? I don’t want you to be lonely._

Mom chuckles slightly, and puts a hand on my cheek. “Sure.”, she says, bobbing her fist in a “yes” motion. She smiles and says “I love you.”

 _Love you too, Mom._ I sign, kissing her cheek. _Good night_.

 _Good night._ She signs back, before flipping off the lamp. I curl up next to Mom, wishing there was some way Mom could be happy again. I’m back asleep within minutes.

…

Then, two days later, fate smiles on us. Mom gets a call from the new communications director of the campaign, Lou Thornton. She has a job for Mom on the Midwest Coordinated Campaign. It’s a smaller job than Mom expected, but she’s happy. Since I still have a couple of weeks before school starts, I travel along with Mom. We mostly stay in Madison, but sometimes we end up in Indiana or Illinois.

One of our nights in Illinois ends up being one to remember. I’m flipping the channels in our motel room in Evanston while Mom takes a shower. The only downside to Mom’s work so far is that sometimes the motels are so cheap that the TVs don’t have closed captioning. It means I can practice lip-reading, but it means I still miss stuff. I’m torn between the new Disney movie High School Musical 2 (but only slightly, given I can’t hear the music) and the more visual comedy Ned’s Declassified School Survival Guide. I shake my head and flip over to CNN while Ned’s Declassified is on commercial: I’m a politics kid, after all. There’s a Breaking News alert, but that’s not new.

What I see next, however, runs my blood cold. My mom’s friend Toby is being led from the White House by security. I fumble with the remote and finally get some semblance of closed captioning.

“We are now seeing a live shot of former White House Communications Director Toby Ziegler being led from the White House. The President has just addressed the nation, citing that Ziegler is responsible for an egregious national security leak.” The captions read.

I gasp out loud. Why would Toby do something like that? I can barely take my eyes off the TV as President Bartlet appears. I’m scarcely aware of the bathroom door flying open and my mom rushing into the room. She must have heard me gasp. Her eyes follow mine to the TV, and I can see the color drain from her face. She sits down next to me, and I sit up to face her.

 _They’re saying Toby leaked something. Is that true?_ I sign frantically, wanting more information.

Mom turns to me as she listens intently to President Bartlet’s address. “ _Yes, it is._ ” She pauses. _Do you remember seeing in the news about the New York Times writer who went to jail over not revealing his sources?_

 _Greg Brock?_ I fingerspell, remembering the name.

 _Yes._ Mom confirms.

The pieces begin to click for me. _Toby was the source?_ I ask, an incredulous look on my face.

Mom nods. The look on her face says it all.

 _Why Toby?_ I ask, leaving Toby’s name sign-a “T” near my mouth, a clever five-year-old’s reference to his personality-lingering. I can’t understand it. I can’t process it.

 _I don’t know._ Mom shrugs. She gestures to the TV. _The newscasters are saying he might have fallen on a sword._

 _What?_ I sign, my confusion evident.

 _Sorry._ She responds. _That means they think he took the blame for someone else. The White House Communications Director doesn’t have a ton of security clearance._

Oh. This news is of little comfort to me or my mother.

 _Will he go to jail?_ I ask. It’s one of those questions I don’t really want to hear the answer to, but I need to know all the same.

 _There’s no way to know._ Mom signs to me, her face slightly apologetic. _I wish I could give you more than that._

 _It’s OK, Mom._ I sign back. _I-I just can’t believe it. Poor CJ._

 _I know._ My mom replies. We continue to watch the news in silence, the newscasters bantering on what the future holds for a man we’ve all come to like as a friend. We fall into a restless sleep that night, unsure of the future.

…

Mom continues to work at the Midwest Coordinated Campaign, and I hang out where she works. It’s not the most exciting job in the world, but she’s glad to have a job. Some of her co-workers on the Russell campaign are still at loose ends.

Mom spends the better part of the next two days on the phone with her Bartlet co-workers-those who are allowed to talk, at any rate. We learn at the same time as everyone else that Will Bailey, once Mom’s superior at the VP’s office, has been tapped to replace Toby. At least he’s better at briefing the press than Toby. No one can top CJ, though. She really was the best.

But soon, all my worries about the Bartlet Administration and my mom’s career are sidelined. Because I have to get ready to start sixth grade.

I’ve been at the Maryland School for the Deaf since preschool. It’s in Frederick, Maryland, about an hour from DC. Since I’m too far to be bussed, I live at the residential campus there during the week. I love it there. I have lots of friends, and I’m involved in a lot of extracurricular activities. I don’t shy away from the hardest classes, either, and I work hard. The last two weeks of August is always a flurry for Mom and I. After work one day, she takes me school shopping.

“So, four spiral notebooks, a binder with dividers, a pack of pencils, four different pocket folders, a pack of index cards, and a tape dispenser. That doesn’t sound too bad.” Mom speaks and signs as she pushes the cart down the aisle of Milwaukee’s only Target. We’re in Milwaukee so that Mom can meet with a potential donor. In three days, we fly back to DC for the beginning-of-year orientation.

 _Yeah, it doesn’t._ I agree. _I can’t wait to start school._

 _What are you looking forward to the most?_ Mom asks.

 _Trying out for the basketball team_. I sign excitedly. This is the first year I’m allowed to try out for MSD’s coveted athletics program.

_That reminds me. Do you need anything special for that?_

_No._ I reply, turning back to the cart.

Mom looks at me fondly. I look back at her. _What?_ I sign, noticing her staring.

 _Nothing. It’s just…_ Mom laughs a little. Sometimes I wish I could hear her laugh. Or actually hear one of CJ’s briefings. Or listen to Mom and Josh banter. Reading lips only goes so far.

Finally Mom finishes her sentence. _I can’t believe my little girl’s starting sixth grade already. Where did the time go?_

I smile and wrap my arms around her waist. She smooths my hair and kisses my crown. I almost reach her waist.

 _Come on,_ Mom gestures as we pull apart. _Let’s finish the shopping._

…

Three days later, Mom and I fly back to Frederick for the beginning-of-year orientation. Mom and I are shown the middle school dorm where I will be living during the week. I also sign up for basketball tryouts, and I receive my schedule: English, Pre-Algebra, Earth Science, Social Studies, Technology, Art. I can’t wait to get started with it all.

We stay the weekend at a hotel in DC. Monday morning dawns faster than I think Mom would like. We get up at 6 a.m. ready to face the day. Mom already got Monday off so she could drop me off before she flew back to Wisconsin. The plan is for me to stay with a good friend that I attend school with on weekends that I won’t be traveling with her. Mom does want me on the road with her as much as possible, but school has to come first.

We are pulling up to the middle school dorm building, where I will drop my things off before walking over to the main school building before classes. Normally, Mom would walk me up and help me unpack, but she has a flight to catch. I don’t blame her for putting work first, I’m proud of what she does for a living.

As the car comes to a stop, Mom turns to face me.

 _I have something for you_. She signs before reaching into her purse and handing me a black object. It takes me a minute to realize what it is.

 _A cell phone?_ I sign in disbelief. I didn’t think Mom thought I was old enough for a cellphone, especially not the Samsung D900 I just got handed.

 _I think you’re old enough._ Mom replies. _You’re mature for your age. Now, it’s only for emergencies, or if you want to text or email me on the road. I don’t want you racking up a huge bill, understand?_

 _Understand._ I sign. _You won’t be sorry, I promise!_

 _I know I won’t be._ Mom signs. We sit for a moment, not wanting to break this moment. Finally, we both climb out. I sling my bag over my shoulder. After a moment, I throw my arms around Mom. She hugs me tight.

 _I love you._ I sign.

 _Love you too, baby._ Mom replies. She puts her hand on my hair and kisses my cheek. _Do good at school, okay?_

 _I will. Bye, Mom!_ I give her one last hug and bound up the steps to the residence hall. I turn around and wave as she climbs back into her car. She waves back and drives away. I watch the car pull away, then turn back and enter the residence hall for another year of school.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the third chapter! I hope you are enjoying the way I’m splitting the timelines. Next chapter, back in the past, we will see a bit of pre-series and season 1 with the addition of Tori. Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter begins to cover canon events. That being said, all lines from the show (specifically “Pilot” and “Take This Sabbath Day”) belong to Aaron Sorkin. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 4: School and Other Events (Pre-Series to Season 1)

It was a tough campaign, but they did it. On November 3, 1998, Governor Josiah Bartlet was elected President of the United States, the high point of many of the young Bartlet staffers’ lives. But none were more proud and excited than Donna. As she sat in the New Hampshire ballroom, holding three-year-old Tori close to her, she had never been more convinced that she made the right choice walking into the New Hampshire office that February day.

She looked around at the people who, over the last nine months, had become a surrogate family to both her and her daughter. Josh, Toby, CJ, and even Leo had committed themselves to learning ASL, and were fairly proficient. They weren’t fluent yet, but they were getting there.

The months passed quickly, and the President was inaugurated. Donna quickly found a daycare center that would take a kid who was deaf. Turns out that living near Gallaudet University, one of the top (and only) colleges for the deaf in the United States, had its advantages. But, as time went on, Donna knew she would have to find a school for Tori to attend. The Maryland School for the Deaf looked pretty promising, assuming Tori could get into the school.

“Hey, Josh?” Donna asked, rapping on his door.

“Donna, can you get me the file on Panama for my 10:00?” Josh said, distracted.

“Here.” Donna replied, handing him the folder. Over the last 14 months, they had developed an unspoken communication.

“Thanks. Did you need something when you came in here?”

“Oh. Can I have Thursday afternoon off? We have a pretty light day.”

“Sure. What’s up?”

“I was able to make an appointment with the admissions department at the Maryland School for the Deaf. If it goes well, they’ll offer Tori a spot in their preschool program.”

“That’s great!” Josh said. “Why don’t you take the whole day? Ginger can staff me.”

Donna was taken aback. “The-the whole day?”

“Yeah. Donna, you’ve barely spent four hours a day with Tori since we took office. Spend some time with your daughter, especially now that she’s going to be at school all week.” Josh knew that if Tori was accepted, Donna intended on enrolling her in the residential program on campus. Josh didn’t want Donna to lose any time with her daughter.

“If you’re sure?” Donna asked skeptically.

“Absolutely.” Josh replied.

“Well...okay.” Donna smiled softly.

…

Three days later, Donna drove Tori an hour to the Maryland School for the Deaf. She brought with her the completed application for admission and proof of residency. The Director of Admissions and an interpreter greeted Donna, and the four sat down in an anteroom.

“Ms. Moss, we just want to evaluate your daughter today and develop an educational plan that would best suit her needs. From what we’ve learned from your application, she seems like she would be a good fit for MSD, but we’re just going to ask some quick questions. Is that all right?” The interpreter narrated as the director signed away.

“Yes, that’s fine.” Donna responded.

“Now, you wish to enroll Tori in our residential program, is that correct?”

“Yes. We live about an hour away, it’s too far of a drive to make everyday, and my job isn’t exactly...regular hours.”

“That should be fine. You have proof of residency, I assume?”

“Yes.” Donna handed over her driver’s license and a utility bill verifying their DC address.

“What sort of educational goals regarding her hearing loss would you like us to address?”

“I’m-I’m sorry, I don’t quite understand the question.”

“Would you like to pursue speech therapy, lip-reading skills?”

Donna sat back in thought. The fact was, all the major experts had told her that speech would be a near-impossibility for someone with Tori’s profound hearing loss. However, if she could be taught to lip-read, that might help her in the long run.

“I think lip-reading would be a good skill for her to have.” Donna responded clearly. “But, I want your professional opinion as well. You have her hearing test in front of you. Do you think lip-reading is a viable option for her?”

“For someone with profound hearing loss,” the director explained, aided by the interpreter, “lip-reading is more difficult than those with residual hearing. But it is viable, and we do encourage all of our students to have as many avenues open to them as possible.”

“Then, yes.” Donna told them. “I would like her in speech therapy.”

“Good.” she said. “Why would you like your daughter to attend MSD?”

Here was a question Donna could answer without missing a beat. She just hoped they would be satisfied with her answer.

“I am hearing, as you know. My parents are hearing, and all the people I work with are hearing, though they’ve all learned ASL. The only time my daughter has been around people like her is when I enrolled her at a daycare run by Gallaudet. I don’t ever want her to be ashamed of who she is or feel excluded. I want her to be exposed to Deaf culture. I can give her a lot, I want to give her the world, but the one thing I can’t give her is the knowledge that I know what it’s like to be Deaf, because I don’t.”

There were a couple seconds where no one said anything. Then the director began to sign again, and the interpreter spoke: “Then I think she’ll be a wonderful addition to our community.”

Donna smiled. “Thank you.” she said, signing for the first time that day.

After Tori was evaluated, she was officially enrolled as a student at the Maryland School for the Deaf. Donna would never stop thinking she had made the right choice.

…

That September, Tori began school, and immediately loved it there. She found friends, and a sense of community that Donna had hoped she would find.

Donna, however, was struggling with not having her daughter nearby. It was the first time she had been separated from her daughter for an extended period of time when she wasn’t being looked after by family or by people she trusted. Luckily, however, she was kept far too busy by work to miss Tori every second of every day. And today was no exception.

“Morning, Leo.” She greeted the Chief of Staff as she sat down at her desk.

“Morning, Donna. Is he in yet?”

“Yep.”

“Would you get him for me?” Leo was irritated, Donna could tell, not least of all by the show Josh had put on Capitol Beat the night before.

“JOSH!” Donna yelled from her desk, hoping to get her boss’ attention.

“How’s Tori doing at her new school?” Leo asked, catching Donna by surprise.

“She’s doing great, thanks for asking.” Donna replied. Leo always had a soft spot for her daughter. But since he was in a good mood…

“I heard it’s broken.” she told Leo. The rumors had been flying ever since she got into work that the President had rode his bicycle into a tree and hurt his ankle.

Leo rolled his eyes. “You heard wrong.”

“I heard-”

“It's a mild sprain. He'll be back later today.”

“And what was the cause of the accident?” Donna couldn’t resist asking.

“What are you, from State Farm? Go. Do a job, would ya?” Leo snapped.

“I'm just…”

“He was swerving to avoid a tree.”

“And what happened?”

“He was unsuccessful.” Leo disappeared into Josh’s office. Donna shrugged and got back to work. She had just wanted a little information, but it was fun watching Leo get irritated. Not so much, however, when it involved Josh.

Leo and Josh came out of his office, talking about Cubans in fishing boats.

“Donna’s desk, if it could float, would look good to them right now.” Donna heard Josh say as he grabbed a folder from her. They stood talking for a minute. As Josh walked away, Donna thought, _That’s funny, Leo hasn’t said anything yet about-_

“The President's pissed as hell at you, Josh, and so am I!”

And there it was.

When Donna entered Josh’s office with a cup of hot coffee, the first thing she heard was Josh’s one-liner from last night that had everyone thinking he would be fired: “Lady, the God you pray to is too busy being indicted for tax fraud!”

“You shouldn’t have worn that tie on television. It bleeds.” It was the only thing she could think of at the moment.

“Somehow, I don’t think the tie is what’s going to get me in trouble.”

They bantered back and forth, before Josh noticed that she brought him a cup of coffee, which she had never done before.

“Donna, if I get fired, I get fired.” he told her curtly. He seemed resigned to it. Then, he changed the subject. “How’d preschool drop-off go this morning?”

“Great. I only cried once.”

Josh gave her a look.

“Okay, the whole way here.”

Josh chuckled. “Josh, I’m dropping her off in a strange place and I won’t see her till Friday. I’m allowed to miss her.”

“Yes, but you also told me that she’s making friends and doing great in school.”

“Right.” Donna smiled a little.

“So, I’m saying give it time. You and her will get used to it.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Donna said, excusing herself to her office as Toby walked in.

…

Donna did get used to it. Tori was growing up, and didn't need her mom every second anymore. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t spending every second she could with her.

For Christmas that year, Josh was nothing if not generous. Accompanying the President to a rare bookstore, he found a collector’s edition copy of _Peter Rabbit_ for Tori. And for Donna, _The Art and Artistry of Alpine Skiing._ The note inside, however, was the real treasure.

_Donna-_

_You walking into the New Hampshire office was the best thing that ever happened to me. Tori was the icing on the cake. You’re an amazing mom, and you’ve already proven yourself invaluable._

_-Josh_

When Donna threw her arms around Josh, there was a part of both of them that wished it could be more.

The months passed quickly. Tori learned more and more new things at school, and soon found herself learning about different name signs. The kids in her class gave her a sign, and she quickly thought up signs for everyone in her life. And that included the West Wing staff.

Donna had to work on a Saturday morning, and she brought Tori along, thinking she could demonstrate her new signs to those who were around. What she didn’t count on was walking in on an incredibly hungover Josh. Thank God she had left Tori in her office; she had suspected something like this might happen.

After being very annoyed at Josh’s apparent inability to listen to her, she questioned him on what exactly had happened at this bachelor party he had attended the night before. It apparently had been one wild party indeed.

She managed to get Josh some clothes to wear before his 10:00 meeting with O’Dwyer’s campaign manager, Joey Lucas. It was Sam’s foul weather gear, but that would have to do until his suit could be dry-cleaned. She went back to her desk to check on Tori, who was coloring.

 _You doing OK, baby?_ She signed to her daughter.

 _Yeah_. Tori responded.

She went back to coloring, and Donna dropped a kiss on her daughter’s head. As she returned with Tori and Josh’s suit, she got caught in the spectacle that was Josh confusing Joey Lucas, a deaf woman, with her interpreter.

“Are you drunk?” the interpreter asked Josh as Joey signed.

“I have a very delicate system.” Josh said begrudgingly.

 _No kidding._ Donna thought, before interrupting. Just then, she noticed the interpreter signing for Josh and grew very interested. She figured Josh had forgotten the signs he did know in his hungover haze.

 _Nice to meet you._ She signed to Joey, who looked surprised and delighted.

 _You sign?_ Joey asked.

 _My daughter is deaf._ Donna explained. _In fact…_

She held up a finger and brought Tori into Josh’s office.

 _Tori, this is Joey Lucas. She’s deaf, like you._ Donna signed to her daughter. Tori greeted Joey, and the two had an animated conversation as Donna finished taking care of Josh. She had a feeling they would become close indeed, and that this wasn’t the last they would see of the spitfire campaign manager from California.

…

Because of everyone’s schedules, everyone wasn’t gathered in Leo’s office until later that day, where Donna told the group that Tori had some new signs to show everyone. Tori asked her mom to interpret while she signed, since not everyone was completely fluent.

“We learned in school about name signs. Sometimes, when you use a person’s name a lot, it’s easier to use a sign. My name sign is this.”

Tori showed the group her sign: the letter “T” with a forward motion like swimming.

“My classmates gave it to me because I like dolphins.”

“Wow!” Josh said and signed, intrigued.

“Very cool, Tori!” CJ added in agreement.

“Now,” Donna said, continuing to interpret, “here is Leo’s.”

Tori made an “L” handshape and folded it into the sign for “glasses”. “Because you always wear glasses.” she explained.

“Very astute observation.” Leo agreed, obviously touched that he meant that much to the young girl.

“Here is Toby’s.” She continued, forming a “T” near her downturned mouth. Everyone tried to stifle their giggles.

“Wow.” Sam said, amused. “She has you down.”

“Shut up.” Toby grumbled, but was secretly impressed.

“Sam.” Tori formed an S, then made an up and down motion like writing.

“I like that!” Sam signed to her. Tori grinned. Sam was always one of her favorites.

“CJ. I didn’t make one for you ‘cause your name’s so short, so I just fingerspell your name like this.”

“Fine by me.” CJ told Tori.

“Finally, Josh.” Josh gave Tori his full attention. He often felt like the young girl was like his own, and he wondered what sign she would pick to symbolize him.

Tori made a “J” and traced her heart on her chest.

“And what does that mean?” Josh spoke and signed.

“It means you have a big heart!” Tori signed as Donna interpreted.

A chorus of “awws” went through the office as Josh picked up Tori for a hug. Everyone loved their name signs, and if she wasn’t already, that day proved that Tori was one of the pack.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next up, we get the Donna/Josh reunion of “The Al Smith Dinner” from Tori’s perspective. Let me know what you thought!**


	5. The Al Smith Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter! As evidenced by the title, it’ll cover the season 7 episode “The Al Smith Dinner”, where Donna is hired to work on the Santos campaign, and she and Josh exchange words as they meet for the first time since the failed interview. All dialogue from the show belongs to Aaron Sorkin. Also, I kind of fudged the timeline of the episode to work with my story. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 5: The Al Smith Dinner (September 2006)

School has started, and it’s going pretty well. I made a resolution this year that, as a middle school student, I would try to be involved more. Of course, middle school meant that a lot more of these opportunities were available to me. Basketball, for example. I tried out for the team my first week of classes and was picked. By using visual cues and non-verbal communication, the MSD Orioles have managed to make it to a couple intramural tournaments. I was quickly picked to be a center, and was soon dribbling my way down the court. We’ve already played at least one game so far this year, and I’d say we’re pretty good.

Another place I’m getting involved is on the Math Team. This year is the first year I’ve been eligible, and I’m good at math, so I tried out. I found myself a mentor on the team, this 8th grader named Alyssa. She’s helped me get acquainted with the rest of the team, and so far, it’s going pretty well. I think I’m going to like it.

Of course, I do still have homebody tendencies. When I’m not in classes, or in practice for either one of those, I’m in the common lounge of my residential hall, hanging with my friends. Katie Delfino (name sign “K” with a twist) and Tegan Patterson (name sign “T” being tossed into the air like a basketball) have been my best friends since I started at MSD. We spend every spare second out of classes together, and one or both of them are in a few of my classes. In fact, Katie is the one I stay with when my mom’s out of town, which is more often than not these days. You might be wondering how this works. My mom is still the main person listed as my pickup person, but on weekends when she’s busy, she writes a note designating that I can go home with Katie, who only lives about ten minutes away from campus. Her family’s really fun to be around. Her mom and dad are both deaf, but her brothers are all hearing. It makes for a really interesting dynamic.

My schedule is a doozy, but I live. Social Studies first thing in the morning, then P.E., Technology, lunch, English, Pre-Algebra, and Earth Science. One thing I also have to get used to in sixth grade is more homework. It’s the third week of school and just tonight, I have an essay in English, a worksheet for Social Studies, textbook problems for Math, and a project for Science.

Katie and I are walking back to the dorm, chatting.

 _I think Cam Harper has a crush on you._ My best friend signs excitedly.

 _No way! Besides, my mom would never let me go out with a boy._ I respond.

 _Yeah, you’re right. What’s going to be your topic for the Science Project?_ Katie asks. Our project was to pick a constellation and do a report on it.

 _Sagittarius._ I fingerspell.

 _Why that one?_ She asks, her eyebrows leaning in in a question.

I shrug, not wanting to let on the real reason: my mom told me once after the MS scandal was over about the codeword they had used for the whole operation. _It sounds cool_ , is the answer I settle with.

Luckily, Katie accepts this. _See you tomorrow?_

 _Same place, same time!_ I tell her, hugging her briefly before disappearing into my dorm room. I take out my laptop to start working on my science project. Astronomy may be my favorite unit yet of Earth Science.

…

The next morning, I go to class, same as usual. There’s no basketball practice after school today, so I head to the common room to do my homework. It’s a nice change of pace, and me, Katie, and Tegan are trying to work in the “study area” while simultaneously signing questions to each other. Little do I know, my whole day is about to take an interesting turn. I’m walking through the common room, where a few kids are watching TV and flipping through the channels with the CC on. Suddenly, the channel lands on CSPAN. Two things immediately come to mind: one, I didn’t even know MSD carried CSPAN; and two, is that _Mom_ talking for the Santos campaign?

 _This is boring._ One of the boys signs and moves to change it. I frantically signal to him as he reaches for the remote.

 _No, wait, wait, leave it! That’s my mom!_ I sign.

The boy, whose name I think is Michael, looks at me in surprise. _That’s your mom?_

 _Yes._ I confirm. Sure enough, the banner below Mom reads: Donna Moss, Spokesperson, Santos Campaign.

 _When did Mom start working for Santos?_ I think. Word has spread, and a lot of the kids are impressed that my mom is working for a Presidential candidate. I’m pretty impressed, too.

I go to my room after dinner and pull out my laptop. To my surprise, I find an email from my mom. I had been expecting her to pick me up from school for the weekend, but I wonder what’s going to happen now that Mom apparently has a new job. I open Mom’s email.

_Hi Tori!_

_Not a minute goes by that I don’t think about you and what you’re doing. How are your classes? Are they harder than last year? I’m sure you’re staying on top of your homework, ‘cause that’s just the kind of girl you are. :)_

_I hope the Delfinos are treating you all right. I don’t think I need to remind you to thank them for what they’re doing for you. I know it’s probably a strain going from place to place, but you’re coping with it really well and I could not be more proud of you for that._

_Speaking of work, I’ve had a job change I need to tell you about that may mean a change in our lives for the next couple of months: I have joined the Santos campaign. I know, I know, Josh refused to hire me, but I’ll be working under Lou Thornton and not Josh directly. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, but Lou wants me as the campaign’s new spokesperson. Pretty exciting, right? It means that I’ll be traveling with the team a great deal, but we’ll be based in DC. Speaking of which, there’s an event I have to go to in New York tomorrow. I thought you might like to come with me. It’ll probably be boring, but I want to spend time with you anyway._

_I’ll tell you more about my new job when I pick you up tomorrow, and you can do the same with school._

_I love you, sweetheart. Sleep well._

_Love,_

_Mom_

After finishing my homework, I close my laptop and get ready for bed. I lay awake trying to sleep, wondering what would happen tomorrow, and more importantly, what was happening behind the scenes. Did Josh know Lou hired Mom? Had they run into each other yet, or was there trouble brewing when Mom picked me up the next day?

…

Mom pulls up right on time, at 3:00 on Friday. She meets me at the front of the school, and I have never been more happy to see her. You see, the last two weekends I’ve been with Katie, so really the last time I saw Mom was the first day of school. I fly straight into her arms, almost knocking her over.

 _Whoa!_ She signs, laughing. _Did you miss me that much?_

I smile and nod. _I’ll sure be glad when I can come with you on the campaign trail._

 _Me, too._ Mom agrees, moving her hand back and forth in the sign. She pulls me to her again and gives me a kiss.

 _I missed you so much._ I sign emphatically.

Mom’s eyes fill with tears. _I missed you too, baby._ As often as we’re apart during the school year, it’s never easy for my mom to be separated from me.

We put my bags in the trunk of Mom’s car, and jump in. Mom finally decided over the summer to let me ride in the front seat. I’m big enough now, and it makes me feel more grown-up.

As soon as we get in the car, I get Mom’s attention. _I saw you on TV._

Mom smiles. _I was wondering that. I didn’t think MSD had C-SPAN._

 _Well, they do._ We lapse into an awkward pause, and I go to ask the question that’s been on the tip of my tongue (okay, maybe a poor choice of words) since last night.

_Does Josh know?_

Mom turns to me slightly, and signs and speaks so I can read her lips, as she does every other time: _Apparently, he found out yesterday the same way you did. Lou says he kind of chewed her out for it._

 _Will he be there tonight?_ I ask.

 _Yes, I think so._ Mom responds. She glances at her watch. _Speaking of which, we better get over to headquarters._ She starts the car and away we go.

I sit back and wonder what’s going to happen when Mom and Josh finally meet face-to-face.

…

Actually, the first person I end up meeting at headquarters is Lou. She’s kind of a shorter woman, shorter than my mom but taller than I am.

“Lou,” my mom says, speaking and signing, “this is my daughter Tori. Um, do you know sign language?”

Lou twists her hand-a universal motion for “so-so”. “The alphabet and a few signs.” I watch her lips carefully: I’m always nervous when I meet new people because I don’t always understand their speech pattern right away.

“Well, I can interpret for you.” My mom says. I get Mom’s attention and point to my lips. “Oh, and she reads lips, so you don’t have to sign to her directly.”

“Oh, that’s helpful.” Lou says. She looks straight at me, moving her lips as slow as possible. “Hi...Tori. It’s...nice...to...meet...you.”

My mom subtly rolls her eyes. She’s had to put up with those kinds of people who want to treat me with kid gloves ever since I was little.

Luckily, I save the day. I still have index cards in my backpack from school, and I quickly scribble a message and hand it to my mom’s boss. “You don’t need to do that.” it reads.

To her credit, Lou’s face smooths over. “Oh, sorry.” she says in a normal voice. I give her a universal “okay” sign.

“She’s a good advocate for herself.” she tells my mom.

“Thank you.” Mom says, smoothing my hair. “I’m very proud of her.”

“Well, shall we?” Lou says, leading us down the hall. I have no idea what’s ahead for our evening, but I think I’m warming up to the Santos staff.

An hour later, we’ve met Bram, Ronna, and a half a dozen other staffers that I don’t remember the name of. We’re sitting in a staff conference room/bedroom, when Lou walks in with Josh. Already I can tell this is going to be an awkward conversation.

“Hi.” Josh greets Mom. I wave to Josh awkwardly and he waves back. I can tell by the look on his face that he’s missed me. Just then, Lou takes charge of the conversation.

“I don't know what the problem is between you two, but she's great on television and I don't care if she worked for Francisco Franco in the primary, right now it's all hands on deck. So work it out.” She’s quick, but I get the gist of what she said.

 _Finally, someone on my side_ , I think. Even if she was only saying that to get Mom and Josh talking again. I’m definitely gonna like her.

After a pause, Josh starts firing questions at Mom. Since I can only see Josh, I sit further down on the bed. I’m not trying to eavesdrop, but there’s only so much I can do when I’m sitting in the room with them.

They’re talking so fast I can barely catch what they’re saying, but I catch part of Josh’s rant: “You don’t go working for the other guy!”

There. A cold, hard metaphorical slap in the face. I continue to watch, and Mom’s just as mad as he is.

“The guy who taught me to answer the phone, who kept me in grunt-level servitude because I knew he liked his hamburgers burnt like hockey pucks?”

Grunt-level servitude? That’s a bit harsh. Did he, though? I mean, I know Mom’s kind of come into her own in the last year, but did he really hold her back?

Josh comes back hard. “You ditched me when I gave you a career.”

“As a short-order cook, and I'm still waiting for the spatula.”

Right as I’m trying to figure out what Mom’s last comment meant, Lou interrupts and says they need to spin something about Senator Vinick. We follow Lou out as Mom and her keep talking, and I wonder if they’ll ever finish this conversation.

…

It’s an awkward ride to the dinner in New York. Mom explains to me that Senator Vinick is speaking there, and we’re going up there with Congressman Santos.

Mom turns to me. _I’m sorry you had to see me and Josh fight. I know how much you like him._

 _It’s okay._ I sign back. _Mom?_

_Yeah?_

_Did Josh really hold you back?_

Mom steals a look at Josh, riding in the front seat. _That is a long, complicated story._ She explains.

I nod, squelching the twinge of dissatisfaction that rises in me, then return to my homework. All I can say is, if this is what I have to work with in getting Mom and Josh back together, it’s going to be a long, bumpy road indeed.

**A/N: And there’s chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Next up, back to season 2 and how Tori is affected by her mom’s best friend unraveling before her eyes. Please let me know what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the chapter that covers a very Josh/Donna-heavy season. However, much has already been written about the time we don’t see during “ITSOTG” and “The Midterms”, so I won’t be cover that. Also, I’m making the decision that, for the purposes of this particular story, Donna never left the Bartlet campaign, so the storyline in “17 People” doesn’t exist. Also for the purposes of my story, I’m excluding several key Josh/Donna moments simply because they don’t involve Tori. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review!

Chapter 6: Rosslyn and MS (Season 2)

It was a muggy night in August 2000. The President had an event-a town hall at the Newseum in Rosslyn, Virginia-but Donna was at home with Tori. Josh had given her the evening off, saying, “You should spend time with Tori before she starts school next week. Sam, Toby, CJ, and I have got it covered. You don’t need to staff me.” So, Donna picked up Tori from daycare and was home by 6 on a weeknight for the first time in months. Now, Donna was curled up with Tori, reading one of her favorite books: _If You Give A Mouse A Cookie_ by Laura Numeroff.

When they were reading, Donna really tried to make her signing more fluid and exciting then it already was.

“ _He’ll hang up his drawing and stand back to look at it._ ” Donna signed as she smiled at her daughter, sitting up in bed. “ _Looking at the refrigerator will remind him that he’s thirsty._ ” She felt a tug on her shirt. She looked at Tori expectantly, knowing the five-year-old wanted to try to finish the story herself. They had worked on her reading skills all summer, and Tori was catching on fast.

Tori stared down at the page, and began to sign slowly. “ _So..he’ll..ask..for..a..glass..of..milk._ ”

 _Good job, baby!_ Donna cheered. _And then what does it say?_

Tori looked at the page, confused. _I don’t know. The words are hard._

 _I’ll help you._ Donna replied. Knowing that some of the words were a little big for a beginning reader, she took Tori’s finger and pointed to each word as she signed.

“ _And..chances..are..if..he..asks..for..a..glass..of..milk…_ ” Donna looked at Tori encouragingly, pointing to the words and urging her to follow along. _You can do it, sweetie._

Tori hesitated at first, then signed as her mom pointed to each word.

“ _Then...he’ll...want...a...cookie...to...go...with...it!_ ” Tori finished triumphantly. _I did it, Mommy!_

 _You certainly did!_ Donna signed excitedly. _I’m so proud of you!_

Tori just grinned. Then she asked, _Is it bedtime?_

 _Yes._ Donna signed. Tori obediently slid down underneath the covers, and Donna pulled them tight. If there was one thing that Donna was grateful about, it was that her five-year-old was incredibly complacent. She rarely argued with her, and was never one of those kids that found a hundred million reasons to get out of bed after bedtime.

 _Sleep well, I love you. Good night!_ She signed to Tori, feeling particularly grateful tonight for her daughter’s presence in her life.

 _I love you too, Mommy._ Tori signed back. _Good night._ She blew Donna a kiss, and her mother responded by leaning forward, smoothing her blonde hair back, and kissing her squarely on the forehead.

Donna stood up from the twin bed and crossed the room to Tori’s door. After making sure her daughter’s Minnie Mouse night-light was turned on, she left the door open a crack and flipped off the light switch. An hour later, Donna had finished the dishes from their earlier dinner of spaghetti and snow peas. She didn’t often make dinner, but on early nights like tonight, she wanted her daughter to have something more substantial than pizza or microwave Hot Pockets. Luckily, Tori was not a picky eater in the slightest. She sat down and started to get Tori’s backpack organized for the next week, when she was alerted to a “Breaking News” alert.

“This just in.” a newscaster read. “Shots were fired at President Bartlet’s motorcade as he was leaving an event in Virginia. Reports are that the President was hit, and has been rushed to George Washington University Hospital…”

Donna let out an audible gasp, then jumped into action. She threw on her coat, though it was easily 70 degrees out, and ran to her daughter’s room. Luckily, Tori was a heavy sleeper, and didn’t even stir when her mother picked her up. Less than two minutes after news of the Rosslyn shooting hit the airwaves, Donna and a sleeping Tori were out the door. She pulled out her phone once in her car, immediately dialing Josh. He would need her.

…

From the moment that the words “It’s critical.” left Toby’s mouth, Donna felt her whole world spinning. She sat down slowly, Tori asleep on her shoulder, not sure whether she was going to cry or throw up or both. She was vaguely aware of CJ’s hand on her shoulder.

The next several hours passed slowly. Tori remained asleep. The President got out of surgery. Mrs. Landingham sat with Donna for a while, then Dr. Bartlet.

“Donna? Do you want to go throw some water on your face?” Donna looked up from where she was watching Tori, still sprawled on her lap. She vaguely shook her head. “You know, I should ask. Is there anything I'm supposed to be doing right now?”

“No.” Abbey replied. “I mean, anything that Josh's office is supposed to be doing? Should I be making sure it's farmed out?”

“No, I'm sure it's being covered.” Abbey told her reassuringly. Donna nodded numbly. She was surprised that Abbey seemed to instinctively know what was going through her head-that even though she knew what she could be doing, there was nothing that would make her leave.

Then Abbey changed the subject. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever met your little girl.”

Donna smiled softly. “Really?”

“No. I’ve certainly heard about her, but this is the first time I've met her in person. She’s beautiful. Looks just like you.”

“Thank you.” She shifted Tori in her arms, and the little girl continued to sleep soundly. “I should probably get her to daycare in the morning, let her have some normalcy.”

“I can watch her for a bit.” the First Lady offered gently. “If you need to go home and get her a change of clothes. That is, unless you want her to go to daycare in Hello Kitty pajamas.”

Donna looked down, alarmed. “I didn’t even think about it.” She stopped and thought. She had left so quickly after hearing the news that she hadn’t even thrown together a change of clothes for her daughter, whose only clothing at the moment consisted of Hello Kitty footie pajamas.

“I don’t think…” Donna paused. She knew what she needed to do, but she didn’t want to leave until she knew Josh was OK.

“I can go.” interrupted a quiet voice. The two looked up to see Sam at the entrance to the waiting room, ashen-faced. It was obvious the last several hours had taken a toll on him. “I can go to your apartment, get whatever Tori needs.”

“Are you sure, Sam?” Donna replied. Sam nodded. “CJ wants me to do the morning shows, so I can swing back here on my way to the White House.”

Donna fumbled in her purse and came up with a house key. She handed it to Sam. “Thank you. Just a change of clothes, doesn’t matter what.”

Sam disappeared out the door.

…

Another couple of hours passed. Abbey had managed to twist the OR nurse’s arm into letting Donna watch the surgery from the observation deck while she looked after Tori. Donna just needed to see him. She needed to see that he was still alive. Sam had knocked on the door at one point and handed Donna a bag with a pink shirt, overalls, and a change of underwear and socks. Donna was grateful for their friendship.

She headed back to the waiting room after an hour, where Abbey was now cradling Tori and speaking to a woman that Donna immediately recognized as Josh’s mother, Rachel Lyman. \

“Oh, Donna!” Rachel cried and immediately embraced the younger woman. Donna found herself hugging her back. She had always liked Josh’s mom, ever since the two had met on the campaign trail. She had immediately taken to Donna and Tori, and Donna and Tori to her.

Donna sat down and took Tori back from Abbey, and noticed that her daughter was beginning to stir. Tori opened her eyes and blinked. Her little eyes grew wide as she registered she was in a strange place.

 _It’s OK, baby._ Donna quickly signed. _Everything’s OK._ _I know we’re not at home._

 _Mommy?_ Tori signed as she sat up on Donna’s lap. _What happened?_

Donna took a breath. The time had come where she was going to have to try to explain this to Tori in a way she could understand. So, she did.

At first, Tori’s face was unreadable as the news was delivered to her. Then, she began to shake with sobs. Donna forgot her emotions and her own fears and rocked her baby girl back and forth, kissing her head and letting her cry.

Then, Tori looked up, eyes red from crying. She signed something simple, and yet it broke Donna’s heart. _Will he die?_

Both of the other women in the room knew a little ASL, and they froze. But Donna was quick to reassure her.

 _No, no. He’s not going to die._ If only Donna believed that herself.

_You promise?_

Tori signed quickly. Donna made the briefest of eye contact with Abbey, whose expression warned her against making a promise of something she knew might not be true. But, the truth was, Donna needed to believe that Josh would be okay, too. And she would be remiss to fill her five-year-old daughter’s head with doubt. So, she held her hand out, balled a fist with the other, and put the fist against her outstretched hand.

_Promise._

…

Luckily, it was a promise Donna could keep. Josh survived his surgery, and after two weeks in the hospital came home. Donna was over at his apartment almost every day, just as she had spent nearly every waking hour at the hospital. Tori would accompany her when she was off school, and was thrilled to spend time with Josh, even when he was lying down. They would watch movies, or play games, and Tori connected more with Josh that fall than she had before.

Slowly, but surely, the overall physical condition of Josh improved to the point where he could return to work. And life slowly returned to normal for the White House Senior Staff, including Donna and her daughter-all but one.

Later, Donna would be unable to pinpoint exactly when things began to seem “off” with Josh. Towards the beginning of December, she began to notice he was on edge. He was always on edge, but this was more than usual. He became engrossed-actually, obsessed would be a better word-with the biographical information of a pilot that gone on an suicide mission. Donna, at first, thought it was just that they had the same birthday, but it soon became clear it was more than that. And then there was the music. Donna kicked herself later for not reading more into the fact that he said “sirens” when he meant to say “music”.

Then there was the Congressional Christmas party. Donna attended the Yo-Yo Ma performance with Tori. She hadn’t been able to find a baby-sitter in time and besides, she wanted Tori to have this experience. Even if she couldn’t hear the music.

If she hadn’t been so engrossed in the concert and keeping Tori occupied, she might’ve noticed Josh slip out of the concert. And before that, she might’ve noticed the panicked expression on his face. But then, he walked into the office the next day with his bandaged hand, and she knew. She didn’t know how or what exactly, but she knew that something was wrong with Josh. She thought it might have something to do with the shooting, though. She knew that she had to find help, because it was obviously too big for Josh to deal with on his own. She went straight to Leo’s office and knocked on the door.

A week later, she volunteered to take Josh to the emergency room to have his hand stitched up. Tori was home for the Christmas break, and Donna had elected to spend Christmas at home rather than deal with the hassle of trying to find a flight on Christmas Eve. They would go after Christmas and spend a few days in Wisconsin. Luckily, Tori was too engrossed in the new picture books Donna had bought her to even question or care why they were going to the hospital, she just went.

Now, Josh, Donna, and Tori sat in the emergency room at GW waiting to be called.

Josh turned to Donna. “Don’t you have some holiday plans I’m interrupting?”

“No.” Donna replied.

“What about your parents? I thought you would go out there so they could see Tori.”

“We’re going in a couple of days, when flights are cheaper. My parents understand.”

“But-” Josh cut himself off. “It’s Christmas. A five-year-old’s biggest holiday. You should be home with her, baking cookies or decorating the tree or whatever else it is you do. Not sitting in an emergency room baby-sitting me.”

“Josh.” Donna said. “Look at Tori. What is she doing right now?”

Josh peered over the young girl’s shoulder. “Reading a book.”

“Exactly. She’s happy in her own little world. She doesn’t care that we’re spending Christmas Eve in a hospital because all she cares about is that she gets to spend time with me. That, Josh, is what Christmas is all about.” She placed one hand over his bandaged one. “Family.”

Josh smiled wryly. “Yeah. Family.”

…

Life went on after the PTSD crisis. Josh never mentioned it to anyone else except Senior Staff, and nobody else ever knew. Even Tori didn’t truly know the reason why they had been at the hospital Christmas Eve. She was too glad that Josh was better to worry. Tori continued to go to school and work her way through kindergarten, and Donna couldn’t be more proud of her. Donna also had a small victory of her own involving a Senator who was filibustering a bill to get autism funding. Donna was the one who figured out the man’s grandson had autism, and also laid out the Senate rules that would give the Senator some dignity-and some help.

Then, the MS crisis hit.

Toby found out first, Donna learned later. He had had an all-evening argument with the President and Leo while Josh, Donna, and Ainsley were in the Roosevelt Room hammering out jokes for the White House Correspondents’ Dinner. Josh was the next to know, then CJ, then Sam. Even Joey Lucas had gotten roped into doing a poll to gauge the public’s reaction. Toby was the one that told her, ashen-faced and saying she wouldn’t have a ton of time to react to the news.

So, she did the one thing she knew to do. She jumped into taking care of everything else. It was two days later when she was even able to tell Josh what she knew.

“Sagittarius.” she told Josh before he could continue to ramble on about the Blue Ribbon Commission.

“Are you all right?” He whispered. She could tell he was upset he didn’t get to tell her.

Donna nodded. “Yeah... There's an empty office next to the conference room downstairs. I moved two couches in and there's some pillows and blankets.” She told Josh Leo was ready for him and walked away.

Luckily, Tori was at school during this entire mess, so she didn’t have to witness her mom’s late nights, nor did Donna have to find a baby-sitter. She was able to focus solely on the job at hand. She was also devastated by the loss of Mrs. Landingham, who died the night she told Josh that she was aware of the MS. Mrs. Landingham, in spite of not knowing a ton of ASL, took to Tori like a second grandmother.

She did, however, wish that her daughter could be there to witness the historic press conference that followed the announcement. Not that she would’ve been able to understand what was going on, but she wished she could’ve been there to watch the President make his momentous decision.

It was pouring rain, and the noise was deafening until the President walked up. He immediately called on a reporter who asked the question on the tip of everyone’s tongue:

“Mr. President, can you tell us right now if you'll be seeking a second term?”

Everyone waited with bated breath. Donna, Margaret, Josh, CJ, Toby, and Leo all stared at the monitors, waiting and watching as President Bartlet slid his hands off the podium, stuck them in his pockets, looked away, and smiled.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke.

“Yeah. And I'm going to win.”

**A/N: Okay, there’s chapter 6! Next up, we’re back to the main timeline, and the episodes “Undecideds” and “The Wedding” will be covered from Tori’s point of view. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought.**


	7. Two Coasts, Old Friends, One Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s chapter 7, which covers the season 7 episodes “Undecideds” and “The Wedding”. There will be plenty of familiar faces in this chapter. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 7: Two Coasts, Old Friends, One Question

It's a three-day weekend for me. Some professional day, but I don't care, because it means that I get to go with Mom on her trip to California this weekend. The Congressman is giving a speech at a Baptist church, and Mom is traveling with the campaign.

These next two weeks are going to be crazy! When Mom called CJ to ask her how she was holding up over the Toby situation, CJ casually dropped the bomb that Ellie Bartlet, the President's middle daughter, is getting married. The wedding's in ten days, the weekend after the California trip. At first, I was a bit confused as to why Ellie was getting married so quick, but then it hit me. I wasn't born yesterday; I know what a shotgun wedding is.

Things with Mom and Josh have been cool but not distant. They work well together, but that's as far as it's gone. I'm starting to wonder if there really is a romantic relationship in their future, or if it's just wishful thinking.

My mom picks me up from school on Thursday, and she looks worried about something. I get Mom's attention. _What's wrong?_

 _There was an incident._ My mom tells me. _An African-American 12 year old was killed by a police officer in California._

I'm stunned, but ambivalent. I'm used to bad news like this on a campaign trail, but to hear it's about a kid close to your age is pretty disconcerting. I know there's probably something more to this than Mom's letting on, so I wait for her to continue.

Mom hesitates. _The police officer was Hispanic._

Oh. _Oh._ The full weight of what Mom just said hits me. _And we're supposed to go to LA this weekend_ , I conclude. The Hispanic Congressman visiting an area where the community is already reeling from an act of violence caused by someone like him is probably not the smartest idea. Mom nods.

 _Are we still going to go?_ I ask.

 _Yes._ Mom signs. _The question is whether or not the Congressman should stop and pay his condolences to the boy's family._

 _I think he should._ I tell Mom. Not that my opinion matters much in the long run, but I know it matters to her.

 _That's what Josh and I think, too._ _The Congressman's worried about how it's going to look, which I understand._

 _The people in that community need to see that not all Hispanics agree with what that police officer did._ I argue.

Mom just looks at me and smiles. She reaches over and smooths my hair. _You could be a political operative someday._

 _Or a lawyer._ I volley back. Mom grins. I miss hanging out with my mom.

 _Oh! I almost forgot. Do you want to hear some good news?_ Mom looks excited, so I nod expectantly.

_We're going to have a few hours off Saturday night after we get into LA-once the Congressman visits the boy's family. So, I asked Sam if he wanted to join us for dinner in downtown LA, and he said yes!_

_Really?!_ I ask excitedly. I haven't seen Sam since he left for California, but we've written a few times. I've always felt really connected to him, since he was the first one who knew sign language.

 _I know you've missed him. I have, too. So I wasn't going to pass up a free opportunity when I saw it._ Mom replies.

I hug my mom. Although it's a business trip, this is shaping up to be a pretty good weekend.

…

We land in LA on Saturday afternoon, and the Congressman immediately arranges to go to the house of the kid who got killed. I don't know everything that went on, but apparently the Congressman faced some opposition when the motorcade blocked the street so the kid's family couldn't get in. Mom says there's no telling how the Congressman will be received on Sunday. I hope things go well.

After the trying visit to the house, the Congressman and his staff go to the hotel. Josh gives everyone a few hours off, and Mom and I head to the restaurant where we're meeting Sam.

The restaurant is crowded. Sam isn't here yet, so we sit down to wait for him. Suddenly, I notice someone familiar nearby. I get Mom's attention, and she grins wide when she realizes who it is. I stand up and walk over.

 _Joey?_ I tap her shoulder and sign her name. She turns around and smiles.

 _Tori!_ Joey Lucas signs happily. _I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?_

 _Good, thank you!_ I reply. Joey's been a good presence in my life ever since we met when I was four. Being one of the few deaf women in politics, she's someone I can look up to. I always like seeing her.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I see Mom behind me. She and Joey greet each other.

 _What are you doing in LA?_ Joey asks Mom.

_The Congressman has an event, and we have a few hours, so we're meeting someone for dinner._

Joey nods in understanding. Then she asks me, _How's school?_

 _School's great! I'm playing basketball!_ I tell her.

_You any good?_

_Fair._ I say, waving my hand back and forth.

_What are you, in fifth grade now?_

_Sixth._

Suddenly, her interpreter (Kenny, I think his name is) gets her attention. _Well, that's my table._ She signs. _Keep in touch and let me know how you're doing, okay?_

_Okay. Nice to see you again._

_You, too._ She responds as she heads towards a table. I go back with Mom and sit down for a few minutes before the third member of our party arrives.

"Sam!" Mom greets him, throwing her arms around Sam. I get a good look at him for the first time in almost three years. He hasn't changed much; maybe a little older, but I guess that's par for the course. He steps back from Mom and looks over at me.

 _Tori Moss!_ He signs. _You look like you've shot up a foot!_

 _I probably have._ I tell him. He steps forward and I hug him. _I've missed you._

 _Me, too, kid._ He tells me. He turns to Mom. "Shall we get our table?" A maitre'd leads us to our table.

The dinner is nice. Sam asks me how I'm doing in school, and I tell him about my classes and the basketball team. He asks Mom how things are going on the Santos campaign.

"I gotta say, Donna, when you called, I was surprised. I didn't realize you'd gone to work for Santos-and, well, Josh." Sam says. I watch his lips carefully, then turn to Mom and then watch as she formulates a response.

"Yes, well, I needed a job, and Lou Thornton was ready to offer me one." Mom responds.

"Right, the communications director?"

Mom nods, and looks impressed. "You've followed Santos?"

"Well, out here, easy as it is to avoid DC politics, it's also hard to ignore when it's on TV every day."

"As the spokesperson, I do answer to her."

"And Josh?" "In some roundabout way." Mom admits. I notice she's getting uncomfortable, and I wonder just how off the rails this conversation's going to veer.

Luckily, Sam also notices Mom's expression change. "Donna, if I said something I shouldn't have…"

"No, no, it's fine." Mom reassures him. "It's just...things between me and Josh are...complicated."

Complicated. That's the second time Mom's used that word in relation to her and Josh.

"But do you see yourself making up with him?" Sam asks, hesitating a little.

"I don't know." Mom shrugs.

I can see Sam's facial features working, and he realizes it might be wise to change the subject. Luckily, Mom does it for him.

"So, Sam, are you still working in law?"

They ease into a lighthearted conversation, and I join in. The question in the air-the elephant in the room-goes unanswered.

…

Mom and I return to DC the next day after the service, which is a wild success. I don't bring up the conversation we had at the restaurant with Sam, even though the question is nagging at me. And I start to wonder, _What exactly is keeping them apart anyway?_

I know I'm not going to get a straight answer-not from Mom and Josh anyway. But I hope that, when we go back to the White House next weekend for Ellie's wedding, I might be able to get some answers from old friends.

Next weekend dawns sooner than I expect. Congressman and Mrs. Santos are attending, as is the majority of the campaign staff. Most of the White House Senior Staff will be there, too, and I'm looking forward to seeing people.

Mom and I arrive at the White House relatively early, in time for the pre-wedding brunch. Mom and I are given visitors' passes, and we are waved through. We walk in and are immediately spotted by Mom's old friend Carol, Toby's-no, Will's assistant, I correct myself. I still can't believe Toby's gone. She and Mom hug.

 _You remember Tori?_ Mom asks, her eyes shining.

 _Of course, how are you doing?_ Carol directs the question towards me, facing me so I can read her lips.

 _Great!_ I tell her. _Is the President here?_ Carol, who was never as good at signing as the rest of them, looks to Mom, who quickly translates.

"Not yet. There's-" She shoots a glance at Mom. "There's a lot going on today."

I nod in understanding. Sometimes, the staff can't always talk about what's going on. However, I'm surprised the President isn't attending his own daughter's wedding brunch.

"Well, I better find Will. Donna, after this election mess is over and you're back in DC, call me. We need to catch up."

"Absolutely!" Mom agrees, a grin on her face as Carol excuses herself. I can tell Mom is totally in her element among her friends, even though this is the first time she's been back to the White House in nine months.

Just as quickly, though, this turns into a work session. Mom gets pulled into a conversation with Lou and Edie regarding some financial pull-out that Josh did. I hang by her for a few minutes, before I ask if I can go get food. Mom says yes, probably realizing that the conversation is boring me. I slide over to the buffet table, where someone taps me on the shoulder. I whirl around to face a very familiar young man.

 _Charlie!_ I greet him happily, waving a letter "C" in the air-his name sign.

 _Hey, Tori._ he greets me back. _You here with your mom?_

I nod, pointing my mom out to Charlie.

 _How's school going?_ He asks.

 _It's going well. Is Zoey here?_ I've always liked the President's youngest daughter, since she was pretty much my unofficial babysitter during White House functions.

 _She's helping her sister._ Charlie explains, careful to let me read his lips. His signing's not entirely fluent. I don't blame him-with me being gone from the White House for the last year, it's a wonder anyone has managed to remember that I'm deaf. _But I think Leo and CJ are around if you want to say hi to them._

I peek around Charlie and see Leo and CJ in a conversation. Maybe I can ask them my question. _Thanks, Charlie!_ I sign quickly, and walk over to the pair.

Leo notices me first. "Well, well! Look who we have here!" he exclaims. I can see his eyes twinkling, though, so I know he's glad to see me.

CJ turns slightly, and I wave to her, grinning. She immediately envelops me into a warm hug. Since my mom and her are really good friends, I'm probably closer to her than anybody else on staff. Besides Josh, of course.

 _How are you?_ She asks. I'm pleased-she remembers.

 _Good. I'm looking forward to the wedding._ I reply.

 _Me, too._ CJ agrees.

 _Is your mom here, kid?_ Leo asks me. He quickly looks to CJ to make sure he got the signs right. She assures him he did. I do, too.

 _She's right over there, in the brown dress._ I point over to where Mom is still talking with Edie.

 _Are you enjoying yourself?_ CJ asks. I shrug. CJ chuckles.

"She's 11, CJ. This whole thing is probably a boring grown-up party for her." Leo argues.

 _It'd be easier if I actually knew what people were talking about._ I reply.

 _Makes sense._ CJ tells me. Just then, Leo glances across the ballroom. "Oh, there's Barry Goodwin, I need to talk to him. Excuse me. Tori, it was lovely to see you."

 _You too, Leo._ I tell him. As he wanders off, I hope to grab CJ before she has to run off again. After all, there's still a country to run.

 _So, where's the President?_ I ask her.

 _On a call. Russia and China...well, it's a mess._ She signs and looks at her watch. _In fact, I should probably think about going back over to the Oval._

 _CJ?_ I ask her. _Can I ask you a question?_

_Sure thing._

_Do you know what's going on with Josh and my mom?_

To my great surprise, CJ laughs. _You want the short version or the long version?_

I smile. _I'll take the short version._

 _Okay, short version is, everyone in this building is 95% certain that Josh and Donna are in love with one another. Only people who don't see it, apparently, are the two of them._ She looks directly at me. _Which means that if you want Josh as your stepdad, you're gonna have to take action._

 _Take action?_ I reply, baffled. _What do I do first?_

 _Talk to your mom._ She replies. Just then, Charlie appears at her elbow and hands her a note. She reads it, then looks up apologetically. _Tori, I have to go back to the Oval. I'll see you later at the reception, okay?_

 _Okay._ I respond, waving as she walks away. I walk back to my mom, stopping in my tracks as I see her and Josh talking. I smile to myself, thinking about the interesting conversation we're going to have tonight.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I intended on including the Donna-Tori conversation in this chapter, but it'll fit better in the chapter after next, where things finally start to move with Donna and Josh in the main timeline! Next up, flashbacks to seasons 3 and 4, and Tori's reaction to Donna and Josh dating other people. Please let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter! This chapter covers the interesting territory of seasons 3 and 4 (where Josh and Donna, hoping to forget about their feelings for each other, start dating other people) from Tori’s point of view. I focus on the three main relationships: Cliff, Amy, and Jack. I’ve only seen these storylines once through, so I apologize if I got any characterization wrong. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 8: Reelection and Dating (Seasons 3 and 4)

From the moment that President Bartlet announced that he was running for reelection, things at the White House were hopping. Tori wasn’t quite old enough to understand everything that was going on, but she understood enough to know that her mother was spending a lot of time away from her. First, there was the campaign kick-off in Manchester. Tori was out of school, so she was able to come with her mom on that trip. Mom explained to her how the President would give a big speech to make his campaign official.

They stayed at a tiny bed-and-breakfast about twenty minutes from the farm in Manchester. Donna spent a lot of time huddled with Josh, talking with him about different things. Tori didn’t remember a ton about that trip, except that she slept on a cot on the floor of the bedroom where she and her mom stayed. Josh, however, wouldn’t hear of it, and he got a rollaway bed for Tori to sleep on. Josh was always doing things like that, and that’s what made Tori love him. She suspected, although Donna never said, that that was what made her mom love him too.

And then, when they got back to DC, that’s when things started to fall apart.

It started when the MS hearings took place. She wasn’t home when her mom testified, but she was there to meet the guy that almost caused her mom to perjure herself. It started as a simple date. Donna didn’t ordinarily let Tori meet the men she dated, just in case the guy ran for the hills the second he found out she had a daughter. A deaf daughter, no less. But that night, Donna was hard-pressed to find a sitter. CJ had finally agreed at the last minute, and Cliff had offered to pick her up.

Cliff knocked on the door on time, and Donna answered with Tori clinging to her leg. She never did well with a babysitter, even when it was someone she knew well. Cliff watched in astonishment as Donna gave CJ last-minute instructions, signed to Tori that she would be back probably after her bedtime, and stepped outside with Cliff.

Cliff waited until they were outside, then asked, “So...you have a daughter?”

“Yes.” Donna replied. “I figured children were more of a second-date conversation, you know?”

“Does she live with you?” Cliff asked, wondering why he hadn’t met the young girl the night before.

“She goes to a school for the deaf, about an hour away. It’s too far for her to commute, so she lives there during the week.” She hesitated. “Listen, I really like you, but if you’re uncomfortable with the idea of me having a special-needs child, then I’d just as soon-”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Cliff assured her. “I like you too. I don’t know ASL, though.”

“Then you might have to learn.” Donna told him. Ironically, Cliff would never need to learn. They went out on their date, and it looked like things might actually go somewhere. Until Cliff told her he had switched to Government Oversight. As in the Department who was leading the charge in the MS investigation. He told her he was very sorry, but he couldn’t see her again. And that was the last time she saw him-until he was on the board that questioned her during her deposition.

Tori wasn’t home during all of this. She wasn’t there to witness her mom’s brutal argument with Josh, or her sleepless nights afterward. What she did know was that her mom hadn’t yet found the guy that she would live happily ever after with.

... 

Josh, meanwhile, was seemingly on his way to that path. But, to Tori’s dismay, it wasn’t with her mother. Tori was home for Spring Break when she met Amy Gardner for the first time. It was a blustery March day, and Tori was coloring in Josh’s office while her mom and Josh were in a meeting. Josh said he didn’t mind.

Tori became aware of a body in Josh’s office. Thinking it was her mom, she jumped out of her seat and ran towards her and threw her arms around her legs, realizing within a few seconds that it wasn’t Donna. She jumped back, afraid and shy.

Amy looked down at the little girl, whom she hadn’t even noticed until she attacked her legs. “Um...hi.” She did not respond, only put a fist up to her mouth. She looked scared as a mouse, and Amy barely had any experience with children.

“You know, most of the time it’s considered rude to not respond when an adult is speaking to you.” Amy said, confused as to who the mystery girl was in her boyfriend’s office. “Got a name, kid?”

Tori continued to stare blankly at Amy, her lips moving fruitlessly. She was okay at reading lips, but was still learning. She could only read the lips of people close to her, and she had never seen this woman before in her life.

She did what Donna had always taught her to do when she met someone new. She pointed to her ear, then her mouth, the ASL sign for “deaf”. She then pointed to herself.

“What’s the matter? Can’t you talk?” Amy was getting irritated. She didn’t have the time to play games with a little kid. Finally, the girl marched over to the desk where she had been coloring, wrote something on a piece of paper, and handed it to Amy.

“I’m deaf.” Amy read aloud. She looked at Tori and scoffed in disbelief. “Of course you are.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” said a voice from behind. Amy turned around to find Donna standing in the doorway, hand on her hip. Tori’s face lit up when she saw her mom.

 _Hi, Mommy!_ Tori signed.

 _Hi, baby. Come here!_ Donna replied. Tori obediently launched herself into Donna’s arms. _You’re getting too old for this, sweetie._

 _I’m only seven!_ Tori protested.

 _I know. But you’re getting too big for me to carry you._ Donna explained, kissing her temple before settling her onto the ground.

Then, Donna turned to face Amy.

“I didn’t know she was your daughter. I was looking for Josh.” Amy said defensively.

“And insulting my daughter while you were at it? Which brings me back to my previous question. What exactly is ‘Of course you are.’ supposed to mean?”

“I just meant that I don't know how to sign, so we kind of hit an impasse.” Amy replied. “What’s her name, anyway?” “Her name’s Tori.” Donna said. She put her arms protectively around her daughter.

“Oh.” Amy said. She knew if she was around Josh, this would not be the last time she would come across Tori Moss. So, she decided to extend an olive branch. She waved to the young girl, who waved back.

 _Who’s that?_ Tori signed to her mom.

 _This is Amy, Josh’s friend. Can you say hi?_ Donna signed and spoke.

Tori looked right at Amy and signed something. Amy looked to Donna, helpless.

“She said it’s nice to meet you.” Donna told her. “Oh. Uh...you, too.” Amy said, noticing that Donna didn’t translate.

“She reads lips.” Donna explained. “Not very well, but I like her to practice as much as she can. And now, I think we need to be going. Josh told me I should get some lunch for her.” She took Tori’s hand and led her out of the bullpen, telling Amy it was good to see her again.

Amy stood still for a minute, waiting for Josh to return from his meeting, but also reflecting on what had just happened. Hopefully, whatever was going on between the three of them wouldn’t interfere with her new relationship.

Donna took Tori down to the Mess, and got them both a sandwich and chips. She knew Tori in particular liked their grilled cheese sandwich, so that’s what she got for her. As they were eating their food, Tori got Donna’s attention and asked an innocent question, one that she had no idea would have far-reaching implications for her mom.

_Is Amy Josh’s girlfriend?_

Donna smiled a little, more to appease her daughter than anything else. She didn’t especially like the idea of Josh dating anyone else, even if she knew she could never admit her feelings as long as she worked in the White House. She wasn’t possessive or anything, it was just...something that rubbed her the wrong way about Amy.

 _Yes._ She confirmed, a game smile on her face. _Finish your sandwich, please._

Tori gamely, yet reluctantly, began to eat. Unbeknownst to Donna, Tori had not failed to notice the look of discontent that crossed her mother’s features when she answered her question. She had a feeling her mom didn’t like Amy very much.

...

Amy was Josh’s girlfriend for quite a while. And, in spite of Donna’s initial hesitation, she and Amy grew to tolerate, and even like, one another. Amy got along with Tori eventually too, although the awkward reception that framed their first meeting never quite went away. Amy never did learn how to sign, so Donna had to become Tori’s interpreter whenever they spoke. Still, Amy was an interesting person to be around.

Things were also picking up with the re-election campaign. Tori would always recall one particular story Donna told with fondness: the story of her, Josh, and Toby missing the presidential motorcade and being stranded in Indiana. For years afterward, whenever anybody asked them what her favorite story was of the Bartlet administration, Tori would always tell them about her mom being stuck in the Midwest for 20 hours with two guys without a clue.

And then, finally, everyone’s hard work paid off, and the President was re-elected. Donna had allowed Tori to take the day off of school so she wouldn’t miss the historic event, and Tori was right there with her mom when the election was called. She had been too young the first time, but now, she finally _got it._ And she could not be more proud.

The next two months were some of her happiest memories. And it didn’t hurt that her mom was seeing someone new, and was happier than she’d been in a while.

Jack Reese was a guy her mom had met on Election Day. She didn’t get all the details on how exactly they had met. He was handsome, in the military, and best of all, didn’t mind that Donna had a daughter. He even knew ASL, having tutored himself in it when he joined the military. Weekends with Tori home were spent out and about, and Tori loved when Jack would join them on these outings. He would let her chatter on about the happenings at school, pushed her on the swings at the playground, and had many dinners with the three of them.

Tori liked him, but it was a little more than that. From the time she was two years old and was old enough to notice that her biological father was rarely, if ever, present, she had been craving a father figure in her life. Of all the guys she had met, whether her mom’s co-workers or her mom’s dates, only two men had ever come close to being a father to her: Josh and Jack Reese. And since it was clear that her mom and Josh wouldn’t have the snappy happy ending she dreamed of, she turned her attention to Jack. By that time, she was 8 years old, and she desperately wanted a real family.

But, alas, it simply wasn’t meant to be. In January, Jack found out he was being transferred to another post. Tori was heartbroken to see him go, but Jack promised her he would keep in touch. Then, just before the Inauguration, something happened with him, and Donna fell on a sword for him. She took the blame for a quote that he had given to a reporter. Josh was furious with her; Tori had never seen him that mad. She had a three-day weekend for Inauguration Day, and Donna had decided not to go to the Inaugural Balls, but rather spend the evening with Tori. So, they sat in the living room, watching TV, when all of a sudden, Tori saw a snowball, followed by two more, hitting their window.

Her mom noticed, too, and rushed to open the window, narrowly missing getting hit in the face.

Tori looked out the window, and her mouth dropped open to see Josh and all the other guys in tuxedos, grinning triumphantly. Luckily, both Tori and Donna were both dressed for the evening, even though they weren’t sure if they would go. They rushed downstairs, and Donna had a tense conversation with Josh. But, she would never forget what happened next.

She was pretty good at reading lips by this point, so she was watching him when he said, “You look amazing.” Tori saw the grin spread across her mom’s face, and knew for the first time in two days, her mom was happy. Truly happy. She would never forget Jack, but there was a part of her heart that hadn’t lost hope in Josh.

...

After the Inauguration, things with Donna and Jack fizzled out. There was no real end to the relationship, just a progressive deterioration of communication. Tori knew that the quote situation had frozen things considerably.

Now that her mom’s relationship with Jack was over, she went back to secretly pining for her mom to get together with Josh. She saw him as a father, and would’ve liked nothing more than to see that become official. But, there was still a roadblock. Neither her mom nor Josh had ever made any serious overtures towards a relationship. She had asked CJ about it once, and CJ had explained to her that it was hard for them to be in a relationship if they were working together. But still, she told the romantic-minded eight-year-old that it was hard for anyone in the White House to see why they weren’t together yet. Tori thought about trying to set them up, but she decided it wasn’t worth her mom losing her job. Besides, she had to let them realize it for themselves.

True to CJ’s words, she found out one night that the White House Senior Staff weren’t the only people wondering that same exact thing. It was the night Zoey was graduating from college. Tori was out of school for the summer, and she was with Donna at the office, reading a book while Donna caught up on paperwork. Amy came in and started talking about different women’s rights issues. Tori didn’t pay much attention to the conversation until Amy came to sit by her.

“What are you reading?” Amy asked her. She still didn’t know ASL, but she knew Donna could translate for her.

 _Harry Potter._ Tori fingerspelled. After weeks of begging, Donna had finally decided Tori was old enough to read the first book.

Amy turned to Donna. “You’re letting her read-”

“She’s been asking for a while, I decided she’s finally old enough.” Donna said. Tori looked over her book as Amy and her mom continued to talk. Soon, the conversation turned to Josh. Tori didn’t get all of what was said, but her attention was piqued when her mom said that you had to “get Josh”. Tori knew what her mom meant. There was no one in the world who understood what made Josh tick more than her mother. And, if she hadn’t been paying attention, she would’ve missed Amy’s next words.

“Are you in love with Josh?”

Tori could see her mom stiffen. Her body language changed, and Tori could tell she was caught off-guard. Then, she moved again, heading back to her chair.

The question hung in the air unanswered, but Tori and Amy both knew what the answer was without her saying a word. It was a question that would recur in Tori’s head, in one form or another, for the next two years.

Was her mother in love with Josh Lyman?

**A/N: And there’s chapter 8! I hoped you enjoyed my take on seasons 3 and 4. Next up, we go back to the main timeline as Tori inches closer and closer to seeing her dream come true. Please let me know what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter, which covers everything post-”The Wedding” right up through the opening scene of “The Cold”. As we near the halfway mark of season 7 in the main timeline, we’re also in the beginning of the homestretch of this story. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 9: Seeds Are Planted

It’s almost 9:00 by the time we finally straggle into our hotel after the wedding. It was a beautiful wedding, even though it was an hour behind due to the President dealing with the President of China. At least that’s what I got from Mom, who got it from CJ. Something about nuclear weapons. I don’t particularly get it, and probably never will. The reception was pretty nice, too. The Congressman and Josh left shortly after 7:30, wanting to go over some numbers. Mom thought she should go with them, but the Congressman insisted she stay and enjoy everyone’s company.

It was fun seeing everyone at the reception. Everyone complimented me on my dress, and wanted to catch up with Mom and me. It was a little weird, though. It was a little awkward for some people who knew how Josh and her had left things. Everyone that we talked to, including the First Family, kind of sidestepped that conversation. But I wasn’t planning on it.

It’s a standard hotel room-two queen beds. Mom takes one and I take the other. I wonder how I’m going to approach the topic. I slide my shoes off and pull my hair out of its ponytail. I look over and see Mom coming out of the bathroom in her pajamas, and I take a cue to change my clothes. Once I’m settled into the Harry Potter pajamas that I got for my 11th birthday, I sit on the bed and watch Mom taking off her jewelry. I know I have about a minute to get her attention, and I decide to bite the bullet.

I put my hand over hers to get her attention. Once she’s looking in my direction, I ask, _Can I ask you a question?_

Her face softens. _Sure._ I wonder if she knows what I’m about to ask.

_What’s going on between you and Josh?_

Mom’s eyes widen, and it begins to dawn on her that she’s not getting out of this conversation easily. It’s one thing to dodge the question from well-wishers at a wedding reception, but from her own eleven-year-old?

Her next words surprise me. _Is it that obvious?_

 _It’s obvious something’s happening._ I press on. _I talked to CJ today. She said most of DC’s been onto you for a while now. So, is there any truth to that?_

 _Yes, it’s true._ Mom begrudgingly admits.

 _When are you and Josh finally going to get a clue?_ I sign.

 _Excuse me?_ Mom said, taken aback. I’m probably skating on thin ice here, so I backtrack. _I’m sorry, but do you like him?_

“Why am I having this conversation with my 11 year old daughter?” my mom mutters, more to herself than to me. but I read her lips anyway. She looks at me. _Okay. Yes, of course I like him. We’ll always be friends._

_But will it ever be more? CJ’s right. You guys are in love, and everyone else can see except you._

_Honey…_ My mom says. She hesitates. _It’s very complicated._

There’s that word again. Complicated.

My mom continues. _If Josh and I were meant to be, it would’ve happened a long time ago._

 _Meaning after Gaza?_ I ask. Mom looks stricken, and I realize I’ve touched a raw nerve. Everyone is careful not to bring up Gaza in front of Mom, and I just blew it.

To her credit, Mom doesn’t blow up at me. She simply looks at her watch. _Come on, let’s go to bed. We’ve got a long day tomorrow._

I want to apologize, but sometimes it’s better to quit while you’re behind. I curl up under the covers, and Mom comes over to kiss me goodnight.

 _I’m sorry._ I sign. _I shouldn’t have brought that up._

 _It’s OK._ My mom responds. _Let’s just forget about it, all right? I love you._ She leans over and kisses my cheek.

 _Love you too. Good night._ I sign back. My mom climbs into the bed across from me, where she had been sitting before, and turns off the lamp. I roll over and close my eyes. It wasn’t exactly the conversation I thought it would be, but I’ll get the answers someday.

...

The weeks begin to blend together. I go to school, and my mom goes to work on the campaign. I follow her progress on the news feeds from my school-issued laptop. Vinick is still ahead, and Santos shows no sign of catching up. After the big presidential debate, Mom thinks it’s anyone’s game. The VP candidates are doing well, too, after a heated debate of their own. Leo is way better than Governor Sullivan, though, so for his sake, I hope something drastic happens with the campaign to put Santos/McGarry for a Brighter America over the top.

And then, in the second week of October, something drastic happens, and everything comes to a head. It's the Homecoming basketball game, the biggest game of the season, and all the basketball teams are playing. All the alumni come back to watch us play, so it’s a bit nerve-wracking. The middle school game is at 3:00. Mom’s in Florida doing campaigning, but she said I should text her after the game is over.

In the final minutes of the game, we are ahead of Mt. Airy Christian Academy by five points. I’m on the court with four of my teammates, including Tegan.

 _Tori, I’m open!_ Tegan signs, signaling for me to throw the ball to her. I toss her the ball. She’s our most talented player, and the point guard. She does a layup and the ball lands in the hoop with 10 seconds to go.

The court erupts into sign-language applause, and I envelop Tegan in a crushing celebratory hug. We have just clinched a victory for MSD.

As we celebrate our win with pizza in the residence hall, I chuckle at the irony. We have managed to win all but one of our games without a ton of effort. Meanwhile, all around the country, Josh, Mom, and the rest of the campaign staff are working their butts off trying to get a victory for Congressman Santos, a victory that seems more elusive with each passing day.

Little do I know, however, just how the tables are about to be turned in the Congressman’s favor.

Back in my room, I’m on my laptop surfing the Web, hoping to kill time before the big varsity game at 7. That’s when I read about an accident at a nuclear plant in California. The whole surrounding city might need to be evacuated. Although I know that out in Florida, Mom’s safe from harm, I’m still a little worried about how this is going to affect the campaign. I also hope that no one was hurt in the plant.

I shoot off a quick text to Mom, per her instructions: “MSD held over Mt. Airy and won 43-35!” I hesitate, then shoot off an additional text: “Also, I read about the nuclear accident. Is everyone OK?”

I get a text a few minutes later.

Mom: “Way to go, honey! I’m so proud of you. Everything and everyone’s fine, we’re just hunkering down here in Florida and not adding fuel to the fire.”

Me: “Why would you be adding fuel to the fire by making a statement?”

Mom: “You didn’t hear this from me, but apparently Vinick had something to do with the nuclear plant being built. So, what Josh wants to do is let the story break on its own and let Vinick take all the heat.”

Me: “If that’s true, Mom, then that’ll change everything.”

Mom: “Believe you me, there’s no one who knows that better than I do.”

With that, I’m silent for a few minutes, wondering if I should say anything else. Then I type: “Nuclear accident aside, how’s the campaign? How’s Josh?”

Mom: “The campaign’s still the same. Everyone asks about you and how you’re doing at school. Josh is still Josh, running himself ragged in this campaign. Although, between you and me, I think his job’s about to get easier.”

A minute later, Mom texts again: “So, who was the MVP of today’s game?”

Me: “I think it was probably between me and Tegan. I surprise myself with how good I am sometimes. I’m going to the varsity game in a little bit.”

Just as I’m typing this, I see a flash of red. I look up and Katie’s in the doorway. _You ready to go?_ She signs.

 _Always._ I tell her. Just then, my phone chimes one last time. It’s Mom, with a cheerful: “Enjoy the game! Love you!”

“Love you too.” I write, then slide my phone in my purse-the safe spot it stays when I’m not using it. I join Katie outside after locking my door, and we hurry to the main gym, where the pregame excitement is already in full swing. I know I’ve said it before, but I love my school and am proud to show school spirit whenever possible. I grab refreshments with Katie and Tegan, and we meet Ashley, who plays on the lacrosse team as well as the Math Team, in the bleachers. As we settle in for what is sure to be a nail-biting game, I wonder how things are going on the campaign trail.

…

As it turns out, the nuclear plant accident would work in the Congressman’s favor more than they ever could have imagined. It started the very next day. After the news that Senator Vinick pushed for the funding and building of the San Andreo plant nearly 25 years ago was leaked, the press lashed back against Vinick. Vinick went to California with President Bartlet, but then did the worst thing imaginable by fumbling his answer on whether or not he was pro-nuclear. Mom says I can come with her for the weekend, so I can’t wait to ask how things are going with the Congressman-and with Josh. I won’t back Mom into a corner like I did in the hotel, but I want to know what, if any progress has been made. Little do I know that something is about to happen-not with the campaign-that will change the trajectory of my plan.

Mom picks me up from the airport. I’m so happy that Mom has decided that I’m old enough to fly on a plane as an unaccompanied minor. She was a little hesitant because I’m deaf, but I convinced her that I’m going to have to deal with the airline at some point in my life, so I may as well start now. It’s a hard argument to follow. Luckily for me, the airline is willing to bend over backwards for me. As soon as I arrive at the airport, escorted by Mrs. Delfino (who Mom already cleared with them), they have a flight attendant and an interpreter waiting. I think, _This could be all right._

Mom’s waiting for me when I come off the plane. _Hi, sweetie!_ She signs.

I launch into Mom’s arms. I missed her so much.

She presses a kiss to my hair, and we pull apart. Well, shall we get your bag? I can tell Mom’s trying to stem her tears of pure joy at being with me again.

I nod. We go to the baggage claim, then to Mom’s car.

 _Is this new?_ I ask her.

She chuckles. _No, this is a rental. My car’s still back in DC. I didn’t see any point when we’re flying or taking a bus._

 _Point taken_ , I tell her. We climb in, and I ask the question that’s been in the front of my mind since I’ve started watching the news: _What’s going on with the campaign?_

Mom turns to face me, then starts signing. I _guess you know by now some of the public has turned against Vinick. The nuclear argument, it really was a deal-breaker for some people. We’re officially declaring the race too close to call._

I can feel the grin spreading on my face. _Too close to call?_

 _Too close to call!_ Mom confirms.

 _You mean…_ I’m almost afraid to say it. Toby would say this was “tempting the wrath of the whatever from high atop the thing.” I never understood the phrase, but I got the gist. _We could actually win?_ I carefully sign.

Mom smiles. _I wouldn’t go that far yet,_ she cautions. _There’ll be new polls Sunday, that should tell us a lot more._

...

Sunday morning, everyone is up early at 5 am and jumping with excitement for the new tracking polls. It’s an early day for me, but I don’t care. The excitement is contagious.

There’s good news flowing around the room. All the main guys are there except for Josh. Annabeth announces we’re up by seven in California, and Mom and I get excited. If we’re ahead in Vinick’s home state, there’s no telling what that means for the election.

There’s more good news. We’re ahead and tied in a lot of different states, but the big excitement will come when the New York Times tracking poll comes out. Assuming Otto can get it to load.

“It’s up, it’s up!” Otto says excitedly. At least that’s what I think he says, but it’s confirmed by everyone running for the monitor. I join Mom next to Otto. He starts reading off the page, and Mom, in her excitement, still remembers to sign for me. But, just as he’s getting to the numbers, the screen freezes.

Luckily, Annabeth saves the day by pulling it up on her computer. We all crowd around. I squeeze in between Mom and Bram. To my delight, the screen announces the poll to be 44-44.

We’re tied.

Cheers break out in the room. I hug Mom briefly, and she and Bram run out to tell all the other campaign staff the news. I poke my head out and watch Mom run down the hall, pounding on all the doors along the way, and stop at a hotel room that I know to be Josh’s. I can’t wait to hear how he takes the news.

**A/N: And we all know what happens next! I’m planning on dedicating a whole chapter to the events of “The Cold” (a very Josh/Donna-centric episode), as well as subsequent developments leading up to Election Day. Next, though, I’ll be exploring the events of season 5, specifically the Gaza arc, from Tori’s POV. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought.**


	10. Gaza (May 2005)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s another flashback chapter dealing with a major Josh/Donna development-the Gaza explosion, from Tori’s perspective. All dialogue from the show belongs to the writers. I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 10: Gaza (May 2005)

If Tori lived to be a hundred years old, she would never forget May 2005. It was the month she was faced with the worst possibility imaginable: losing the person she loved the most.

It all started on a Friday evening. Tori was working on her reading in her room. She was in fourth grade, and was slowly coming out of her shell. She spent a lot of time at school with her two best friends, and had also joined a couple of extracurricular activities. In fact, tonight, she had a special night planned. She was going to spend the night at her friend Katie’s house while her mom attended the White House Correspondents’ Dinner.

The light flickered in her room, and Tori looked up from _The Secret Garden_ to see her mom leaning against her doorway.

 _Hey, you!_ She signed. _Ready for dinner?_ Tori nodded, and followed her to the kitchen. She was going to have an early dinner with her mom before the sleepover.

They were eating, and Donna got her daughter’s attention. It wouldn’t be easy what she had to tell her, but she knew she had to.

 _Tori, I need to talk to you about something._ She started. _I’ve been given an opportunity to go overseas on a Congressional delegation._

Tori’s eyes bugged out, and she grinned. _Mom, that’s amazing! Congratulations!_

 _Thank you, baby._ Donna replied gratefully. _I’ll be in the Middle East, the Gaza Strip, reporting back to Josh on my findings._

 _And Josh is letting you go?_ Tori asked.

_Yes. I told him I wanted more responsibility, more opportunities to grow in my job, and this is what he gave me._

_How long will you be gone?_ Tori wanted to know.

 _One week._ Donna told her. _I leave tomorrow morning, and I come back Friday night._

 _Okay._ Tori replied. _Wait, who am I going to stay with?_

 _Well, Josh offered to stay here this weekend, and next Friday afternoon until I get back._ Donna explained. _I was a little hesitant at first, but he insisted._

 _Cool!_ Tori said. _I mean, I’m gonna miss you like crazy, but it’ll be nice hanging out with Josh._

 _I’m glad._ Donna replied. _I know this is the first time I’ve left you alone for this long._

 _That’s OK._ Secretly, Tori was thrilled. A week with her mom in another country, and getting to hang out with Josh. What could go wrong?

…

As it turned out, the week passed without much incident. Josh and Tori saw Donna off at the airport on Saturday after her sleepover, and then the pair spent the weekend hanging out at Tori and Donna’s apartment. Donna had plenty of ready-made meals done, so Josh didn’t have to do much cooking.

Josh hadn’t minded at all when Donna asked him if he wouldn’t mind watching Tori for the weekend. He really liked the spirited 10 year old. But as he sat there with her that weekend, he began to wonder if there would ever be more between him and Donna. Little did he know that within the span of a week, he would be asking himself that question with a little more than vague curiosity. He would be wondering if he could survive life without her.

It was early in the morning, just past 8 am. Tori was at school in Frederick, and Josh was in his office arguing with Deputy National Security Advisor Kate Harper when he heard a commotion outside. Just then, Kate and Josh’s beepers both went off as CJ approached them, a panicked look on her face.

“What’s up?” Josh asked.

“Explosion in Gaza; the CODEL. Some fatalities.”

Josh swallowed hard. _Oh, God, no. Please not-_

“Donna?” he whispered.

“It just happened. That’s all I know.” CJ replied. Chaos erupted in the bullpen as CJ tried the field producers’ phones in Gaza. Will came up and wanted to know if their people were okay. Josh stood back, trying to take in the chaos. Finally, Toby was able to get through to his ex-wife Andy. She had been on the CODEL with Donna. There was a brief moment of victory when they were able to spot Andy on the TV.

“Two Congressmen confirmed dead. Korb and DeSantos.” Toby announced to the room.

“What about Donna?” Josh asked, almost beside himself.

Toby talked into his cell phone. Then, he turned to Josh, his face ashen. “She was in the car that...Andy saw people put into ambulances, that’s all she knows.”

…

The news kept going from bad to worse. Admiral Fitzwallace, former Chairman of the Joint Chiefs and close friend of President Bartlet, was killed along with the Congressmen. It took a few hours on the phone for Josh to even get a handle on where Donna was. Finally, he was able to get some semblance of a report. She had been flown to a military hospital in Germany, and was in critical condition. He called Donna’s parents, who were relieved to hear that their only daughter was alive. They asked if they needed to fly down for Tori, and Josh told them that that would be helpful, but he would see what needed to be done.

Josh was stressed to the point of a complete meltdown, and somehow he found himself yelling in front of the Oval, saying they needed to kill them all. Finally, Leo took Josh aside and said the magic words he was waiting to hear: “If there’s somewhere else you need to be, we understand.”

Josh bolted for his office. He would head to the airport in a bit, but there was someplace else he needed to go first.

Soon, he found himself at the Maryland School for the Deaf. Several years earlier, Donna had asked Josh if she could put his name down as an emergency contact on Tori’s school forms. Josh had agreed, knowing that it might be the closest place he’d get to her being family. Now, though, he spoke to the staff, explaining through ASL that Victoria Moss’ mother had been in a car accident, and he needed to pick her up right away.

He sat in one of the hard plastic chairs outside the school office, lost in thought, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and met Tori’s eyes. She had no clue what was going on, except that she was leaving school early.

Josh gave Tori a wry smile. _Come on, let’s go outside. I have something I need to talk to you about._

Once they were outside, Tori got Josh’s attention. _Is Mom’s flight delayed or something? I thought you were picking me up later._

Josh sighed. They sat down on a bench, and Josh began to sign. _Tori, your mom...there was an accident._

 _Accident?_ Tori signed. She wasn’t overly concerned yet, just confused.

 _An...explosion._ Josh had only learned the word a few months before, but he never thought it would come into handy like this.

Tori’s eyes went wide and teary. _Is she dead?_

 _No, no, no_. Josh was quick to reassure her. _She’s alive. She’s in a hospital in Germany. I have to fly down there._

_You’re leaving?!_

_Listen to me. I’m going to have CJ sit with you at your apartment this weekend. Unless maybe you can make arrangements with one of your friends? Or your grandparents?_ He knew Donna’s parents had offered, but he wasn’t sure that they wouldn’t want to fly to Germany instead of DC. And he sure wasn’t going to ship Tori off to Wisconsin for who knows how long when the rest of her life was already in upheaval.

Tori nodded. _I can stay with my friend Katie. I stay with her family a lot. I’ll video-call her tonight and tell her what’s going on._ She hesitated. _How bad is my mom hurt?_

 _I actually don’t know._ Josh answered truthfully. _That’s why I have to go down there. Here’s what we’re going to do: I’m going to drop you off at the White House with CJ, then I’m going to the airport._

 _You’ll let me know how my mom is?_ Tori asked anxiously.

 _Absolutely._ Josh responded. He noticed that tears were spilling over from the ten-year-old’s eyes, and her shoulders were heaving with sobs. Josh did the only thing he knew to do. He wrapped her up in his arms and comforted her as best he could. As they pulled apart, the girl’s next words were heartbreaking.

 _I want my mom._ Tori signed emphatically. _I just-I just want my mom._

...

It took several hours, but by the time Josh landed in Germany, Tori’s childcare situation was squared away. CJ would stay with her that night, and in the morning, Laura Delfino, the mother of Tori’s best friend Katie, would pick her up and assume responsibility for her until Donna was able to come home. When Josh arrived at the hospital, he was told Donna’s injuries, while serious, were not life-threatening, and she was stable. The next morning, he was watching the nurse take care of Donna, when suddenly she awoke.

“What happened to you?” she asked when she saw Josh.

“What happened to me?” Josh repeated in disbelief.

“You need to shave.” she told him matter-of-factly. Josh had to hold back a chuckle.

“I haven’t really...had time.”

“Where am I?”

“Germany.”

“This doesn’t look like Germany.” She screwed up her face. “Tori? Does she know?”

“Yeah, she’s staying with CJ for the time-being.” Josh explained. “Her friend, Katie Delfino, and her mom offered to put her up as long as you’re here in Germany.”

Donna smiled slightly. “They’re good people. She couldn’t be in better hands.”

“Tori said to tell you when you woke up that she loves you and that she hopes you get better soon.” Just then, a nurse came in, and their conversation was interrupted for the time-being.

...

The next 12 hours were a whirlwind of phone calls and surprises. Josh talked to both Toby and CJ, the latter of whom assured Josh that Tori was being taken care of. The Delfinos had picked her up earlier that morning. Josh also, at Kate Harper’s request, took a diplomatic meeting with a Palestinian political operative with information about the bombing. But, that was nothing compared to what happened when he got back to the hospital.

He stopped short of the doorway of Donna’s hospital room when he found it empty, bloodstained linens and tubes littering the floor. He rushed for the nurse’s station.

“Where's Donna Moss?” Josh said, keeping his voice as even as he could.

“Excuse me?” The nurse replied, taken aback.

“Donna Moss. She's not in her room. Where is she?”

“Are you a relative?”

“I work for the President of the United States; I have the diplomatic rank of a three-star general.” Josh said, sounding fierce and yet much calmer than he felt. "Tell me where Donna Moss is.”

Josh found out through the surgeon that Donna had suffered a pulmonary embolism-a blood clot lodged in her lungs. Colin arrived back at the hospital to wait with Josh, and the doctor came out to explain the procedure. He also told them that Donna had asked to see Josh before they put her under.

They led him into the OR where Donna was lying on a gurney. Josh tried to stay nonchalant. “Hey, I just talked to the doctor. They said it’s no big deal.”

Donna wrote something on a pad of paper and showed it to Josh. “Nice hat!” it read.

“Stylish, huh?” Josh chuckled. His face grew serious. “Did they tell you what they’re going to do?” She nodded. “It’s gonna be a snap.”

She wrote on the pad again. “Scared.”

“Yeah. Don’t be. You’re gonna be fine, okay?”

She wrote one last thing. “Tell Tori I love her.”

Josh felt his heart break. “I will.”

Just then, the doctor said, “Here we go, Donna.” as he injected the medication that would put her under.

...

Tori was worried about her mom. Josh had emailed and said that her mom was awake and doing OK, but that was the last she had heard. And that was almost two days ago.

She was eating dinner with the Delfinos, kind of an excited bunch. Both of Katie’s parents, Laura and Craig, were deaf, as was Katie, but the three boys (Tommy, Mark, and Jeremy) were all hearing. They were good to be around, and Tori was eternally grateful to them for giving her a place to stay during these uncertain times. They had just finished eating when Katie’s mom approached her, looking like she was unsure how to tell her what was going on.

Instantly, Tori knew it had to be about her mom. _What?_

 _Your mom had to have another surgery. Josh emailed me._ Mrs. Delfino explained.

 _Is she okay?_ Tori asked.

 _She will be._ Mrs. Delfino assured her. _But you might be here awhile longer_.

 _Okay._ Tori agreed. As long as her mom would be okay, she wasn’t worried. It might be a long recovery, but she had faith that she would be with her mom every step of the way.

Donna did wake up from her surgery, and without the brain damage the doctors had feared. Her mother had arrived while she was unconscious, and between her, Josh, and Colin, she wanted a little bit of peace. Josh got called back to the States for the Camp David peace summit, which Donna understood. The next day, she told Colin she was grateful for him coming all this way, but he really didn’t need to stay. Thankfully, Colin took the hint and left to go back to Gaza.

Recovering in the hospital, Donna had time to reflect on her relationship with Josh. Whether they were friends or something more, she didn’t know, but she hoped they would be able to find out once she returned to the States.

…

It was the day Tori had been waiting for for several days. Her mom was being flown back to DC. Josh had sat her down when he returned from Germany and explained the mechanics of her mom’s injuries. What she would need help with, how her injuries would affect her, etc. Tori responded with a simple, _I’m 10 years old, Josh. If I need help, I can ask._ Her grandmother would be staying with them for at least another week, so she wasn’t too worried.

She had gotten permission from school to take the morning off so she could be there when her mom landed. Josh picked her up and drove her to the airport. As they walked into the airport, Josh signed to her.

 _You ready to see your mom, kid?_

Tori nodded emphatically. It had been almost a week since the explosion, and she was beyond anxious to see Donna.

It didn’t seem long before an attendant was wheeling Donna off the plane, her mom walking beside her.

Tori couldn’t wait any longer. She ran from Josh towards the wheelchair down the hallway.

Donna opened up her arms, and Tori flew into them, being careful of her mother’s leg. Donna held her close for a minute, quietly weeping. She had missed her little girl so much.

As they pulled apart, Donna touched her daughter’s cheek, realizing that Tori was crying too.

 _What’s wrong?_ She asked.

 _I missed you, Mom._ Tori replied. _I was so worried._

 _I missed you too, baby._ Donna told her. _I love you._

 _Love you, too, Mom._ Tori replied, taking hold of her mother’s hand as they weaved their way out of the airport.

**A/N: And there’s chapter 10! I hope I did the Gaza arc justice. Next up, the long-awaited main storyline chapter dealing with the episode “The Cold” and other subsequent developments. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought.**


	11. Just A Kiss-Or Something More?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter! This is the long-awaited chapter detailing Josh and Donna’s first faltering steps at a romance through Tori’s eyes. Was it just a kiss, or was it something more? It’ll cover the episode “The Cold” and finish up somewhere during the timeframe of “Welcome To Wherever You Are”. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 11: Just A Kiss-Or Something More?

I can’t resist following my mom over to Josh’s room. I can’t wait to see his reaction to finding out we’re tied with Vinick. This changes everything, and truly could decide this election. I pad my way down to Josh’s hotel room in my sneakers, and get down there-in just enough time to see a look of absolute delight on Josh’s face. _Great! She just told him_ , I think. I’m about to announce my presence when I see something absolutely unexpected. He grabs my mom and kisses her. On the lips.

I’m surprised to see him be so uncharacteristically excited, but what happens next shocks me even more. They stare for a couple seconds before whatever excited kiss Josh did a few seconds before turns into a real kiss. I clamp my hand over my mouth, shocked. But before I can do anything else, the rest of the team rushes down to Josh’s room and joins him in jubilation.

Ronna notices something’s a little bit off with me. _Are you OK?_ She signs quickly to me. She was the one of the few Santos staffers who knew sign language when Mom joined the team.

I stare curiously at Josh and my mom, who still have looks of elation on their face. I wonder if it’s because of the poll results-or the liplock they just experienced.

 _Yes, fine._ I tell Ronna. I wonder if I should tell Ronna what I just witnessed, but then decided, No, better to just let them say what they want.

And yet...as the excitement comes down and everyone begins to strategize, the enormity of what just happened sets in. Well. I knew today would be a game-changer for the campaign, I just didn’t know it would be a game-changer for me-for us-personally. I’m dying to know what this means, but I remember that Mom and Josh didn’t know I was standing there. They would tell me only if they choose to, and I would keep it that way.

...

We exit the building, everyone talking a mile a minute. I’m trying to follow what everyone is saying, but finally, we reach the car. There is a noted awkwardness between Mom and Josh. I’m puzzled; I thought kissing would finally make Josh sit up and admit his feelings for Mom, and vice versa. But, there doesn’t seem to be any sign that they’ve acknowledged feelings for one another.

“Hi.” I see Josh tell Mom. When she replies, I think, _Good, at least they’re talking._

Then, the talk turns to the campaign. The Congressman is going to visit the survivors of the San Andreo nuclear disaster. I follow Mom outside and watch as she gets excited over some musician coming to perform in San Diego. I don’t catch the name. Just then, Josh and Mom are alone for the first time all day. I busy myself with my phone; I wouldn’t be caught dead eavesdropping on Mom and Josh’s conversation.

Stealing glances at Josh every now and again, I catch the words, “this morning”, “inappropriate”, and “sorry”. Wait, was he talking about their kiss? He thought that was wrong? Uh-oh. This might be harder than I thought.

Mom walks toward me. I look up expectantly from my phone. I’m going to spend the day with the Santos campaign.

_Listen, I just found out President Bartlet has invited the Congressman and Senator Vinick to discuss the situation in Kazakhstan. I thought instead of flying back early, you could just come back with us. How does that sound?_

_Sounds great, Mom!_ I tell her. Any time I get to spend with her, especially nowadays, is to be savored. I don’t want to leave any earlier than I have to. Within the hour, Mom has a plan: take me to the White House with her while Santos has his meeting, then drop me off at my friend Katie’s house, where I will spend the night before heading back to school in the morning. Initially, it was just going to be the Congressman, but apparently the President wants everyone, including Leo, there. There’s also excitement over Senator Vinick apparently having a cold. I don’t know why it’s a good thing that he’s sick.

Soon, I’m alone with Mom as she’s making phone calls and driving to the White House. I wonder if I should just tell her what I know. I tell anybody else, it’ll be all over the campaign trail by morning. I am wondering, though, why things between her and Josh are so awkward.

We are stopped by Will as we enter the White House. He congratulates Mom on her promotion, seeing as it’s the first time he’s really talked to Mom since the Russell campaign. He greets me with the little bit of ASL he does know. I say hi back. The conversation turns to mindless small-talk, and my mind begins to wander-until Will says something that catches my eye.

“Are you seeing Josh?”

My head snaps up. My mom has a look of surprise and embarrassment on her face. I don’t think she remembers that I’m in the room, let alone next to her.

Mom’s first response is to deny it. I don’t blame her. The light banter continues, as it comes out that Will is seeing someone, too. Mom apologizes for ever having brought up the subject.

Then, Will says something to Mom that I won’t soon forget: “It's not inappropriate. Seeing someone, that is. It's a little weird, maybe. But you'll figure it out.” Well, what is that supposed to mean?

After a few minutes, Mom heads to her meeting, and I contemplate what I’ve just learned. It certainly seems like everyone in DC is trying to push Mom and Josh together, but there’s some unexplained block in their way. I finally realize I should talk to Mom. Even though last time didn’t go so well, I should try again. After all, if at first you don’t succeed...right?

...

I finally have a moment alone with Mom as we’re in a car on the way back from the White House after Santos’ big meeting. We’re going back to the hotel so Mom can get her own car and drive me to Katie’s. We’re walking in the parking lot at the hotel when I decide to take the plunge.

_Mom? Is everything OK between you and Josh?_

Mom freezes. I can see the wheels turning in her mind. She recovers quickly, though not before I see the hesitation.

 _Yes, everything’s fine._ She assures me. _Not any different than it was yesterday._

 _Mom._ I sign and give her a look. I may be her daughter, but I’m still eleven. I can sense a fib.

Mom can see I’m not yet convinced, and she turns toward me as we slide into the car.

 _You’re getting older._ She muses. _And you’re mature and intuitive for your age. So, you may as well know what’s going on._

My head snaps towards her. Is it really going to be this easy?

 _Josh and I kissed._ She signs carefully. _I don’t think it’ll go anywhere, maybe it will, but...it happened._ She opens her hands. _Now you know._

 _What does it mean?_ I ask immediately. I know Mom probably doesn’t know what it means. _Will you two get together now?_

 _I don’t know, honey._ Mom tells me.

 _Do you want to?_ I reply.

Mom rests her head on the seat, trying to gather her thoughts. _I’m not sure._ She finally signs. _I’m not sure Josh wants it, and I’m not sure we’re ready for that step. There’s a lot of history between us._ She tries to explain. _A lot of history._

 _History?_ I ask.

 _You’ve seen it._ She tells me. _Josh and I...well, it’s complicated. It’s like I said before, if Josh and I were meant to be…_

 _It would’ve happened a long time ago._ I finish. Mom gives me a look, and I know I’m pushing it. _Sorry_ , I sign quickly.

 _No, it’s not you, it’s…_ Mom sighs. _After it happened, Josh told me that it was inappropriate and that he was sorry it happened._

 _But you’re not._ I conclude.

Mom nods, and puts a hand on my hair. _Is it that obvious?_

 _Mom?_ She looks at me. _It’s okay. If you want to be with Josh...it’s really okay._

I see tears brimming in Mom’s eyes, and she leans over and kisses my temple. _What did I do to deserve you?_

I shrug. I love my mom, and I want her to be happy.

 _Come on,_ she says, starting the car. _Let’s get you to Katie’s._

...

The next two weeks fly by, and suddenly Mom’s in a time crunch for Election Day. I’ve been staying in DC a lot of the time, because Mom doesn’t want me to have to live out of a suitcase. Which means that on the weekends, I’ve been staying with Katie and her family. I don’t mind, of course, but I miss my mom like crazy.

It’s a Sunday, two days before Halloween and nine days before the election. Mom just sent me a long, newsy email about what’s been going on on the campaign trail. She mentioned the big push to get more states, and how on Halloween they’re going to be hitting five states in 36 hours. They’ll end up in Houston so the kids can go trick-or-treating. I’m glad to read that: I’ve only met the Santos kids a few times, but I’m sure they appreciate a little bit of normalcy before their life could potentially change forever.

I really like the Santos family. Mrs. Santos, as it turned out, minored in ASL in college. Mom was surprised and very impressed when she began signing to me almost immediately, and Mrs. Santos quickly became someone I could talk to on the campaign trail. When I was with the campaign, that is.

There’s another thing that puzzles me about Mom’s email. She barely mentions Josh, except to say that he says hi. I guess nothing more has happened between them. I’m confused but also a little bit frustrated. What is it going to take to get them together?

I shut my laptop firmly, and Katie notices my dejected body language. _Everything OK?_ She signs, getting my attention.

I debate whether I should tell Katie what’s been going on. Then I figure, _What are friends for if not to confide in?_

So I turn to her. _You remember Josh, right?_

_Yeah, the guy your mom used to work for, the one you think of as a dad, right?_

_Right._ I confirm. _Well, he and my mom kissed last week._

 _Whoa, wait. They kissed?!_ I laugh a little and nod. Katie’s a soft romantic at heart.

Katie begins to bombard me with questions. _What did your mom say? Are they together now? Did you see it happen?_

 _Wait, wait!_ I say, making a universal “slow down” motion. _No, they’re not together yet._

 _They’re not?_ She signs. _I’m confused. I thought you said they’re perfect together._

 _They are._ I reply. _That’s what’s so frustrating. Everyone knows it except the two of them. They just...don’t know what they are to each other. Even after the kiss._

Katie is quiet for a minute. Then she signs, _You know what I would do if I were you? What?_

I _would find someone to give them a little nudge in the right direction. Even if that someone’s you._

 _Me?!_ I may have nagged my mom a little, but there’s no way I could be so direct. _No, it can’t be me, I’m too close. It has to be someone like CJ, or..._ Suddenly, the perfect name hits me, and I pull out my laptop.

 _Who are you emailing?_ Katie signs. I can tell she’s genuinely interested in the unending saga that appears to be my mom’s love life.

 _Pulling out the reserves._ I tell her. I open my email and draft a message. In the “To” line, I put two email addresses: Leo McGarry, current VP candidate, and CJ Cregg, current White House Chief of Staff. In the “CC” line, I put an email address that may be a bit risky, but I want to try anyway.

Abigail Bartlet. First Lady of the United States. AKA a full supporter of Mom and Josh since the day I met her.

I smile to myself as I draft the email.

_So, I need your help. My mom and Josh may be the most ignorant people on the planet if they think that they don’t have feelings for one another. Maybe they do, and they’re just scared. I don’t really know. But I, for one, am tired of sitting around waiting for something to happen, especially when they’ve already kissed. So, if one of you could, I don’t know, give them a nudge in the right direction, I think everyone would be a lot happier. Knock their heads together, lock them in a room together, I don’t care what you have to do. Just get them there, since they’re clearly not going to get there by themselves. Give my love to everyone at the White House._

_Love,_

_Tori_

I read it again to myself, and after a deep breath, send it off. I’m pretty confident I made the right decision.

 _Yeah_ , I think. _Definitely time to call in the big guns._

**A/N: And there’s chapter 11! I hope you liked this chapter! Next up, we get the last of the flashback chapters, which will bring us up to present day and deal with the year-long separation between Josh and Donna. Specifically, how Tori deals with the changes. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter-I kind of like the idea of Tori reaching out to Leo and getting him to nudge her mom in the right direction.**


	12. Goodbyes and a Campaign (Season 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the last of the flashback chapters! Everything from here on out will be present day. This brings us up to the present with the hectic primary season. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 12: Goodbyes and a Campaign (Season 6)

After a rough first couple of weeks, life began to go on for Tori and Donna after Gaza. Tori continued to go to school, and Donna went back to work. There were a lot of changes at the White House that Tori soon discovered. For starters, Leo had had a heart attack the day her mom returned from Germany. Leo had always been like a grandfather to her, and this sudden news devastated Tori. Thankfully, Leo survived his brush with death, but on the advice of his doctors, could no longer work as the White House Chief of Staff. Because of that, CJ was now Chief of Staff. Tori didn’t get to see CJ as often as she used to, and that upset her.

There were new people, too. Annabeth Schott was a hire her mom and Toby made. Tori found her interesting and not that intimidating, given that Annabeth was almost her height. But she found her fun to be around. Kate Harper, the National Security Advisor, had also joined the team. She was a little standoff-ish, but then again, Tori was used to people being confused by the weekend presence of a ten-year-old. Then Charlie stepped down as the President’s aide and started working for CJ. On top of all that, the White House was thrown into turmoil when, on a state visit to China, the President suffered a paralyzing MS episode. It would be weeks before he got back to full strength.

It was no wonder, then, that in the midst of all the change, transition, and her schoolwork, Tori failed to notice the growing rift between Josh and her mother.

It started with a couple of instances of Josh being overprotective with Donna, more because Josh felt guilty because he sent her to Gaza in the first place. Eventually, Donna felt a distance growing between her and Josh. And the conversation between her and CJ kept reverberating in her head.

_“If he was giving you every opportunity, you would have grown out of this job three years ago.”_

She had hoped that once she returned from Gaza, things would’ve changed between her and Josh. At least to the point where she could get out from under his umbrella. But the more time went on, the worse it got. On top of everything else, PTSD was beginning to affect her more than she would’ve thought. The nightmares, the sleepless nights, all compounded by the feelings of being too good for her job. She wondered if things had been this bad for Josh, but she didn’t feel like she could ask him.

There was no question now, Donna knew. Either major changes would have to come to her job soon, or she would have to walk away, if only to preserve her own career.

Now she just had to tell Tori.

...

Tori and Donna were eating dinner one weekend night. Donna looked at Tori fondly, wondering how she was going to handle the life-changing news she was about to bestow on her ten-year-old. It was hard to believe she would be 11 in just two months.

Donna losing her train of thought was not lost on her daughter, who put her hand on her mother’s arm to get her attention.

 _Everything OK, Mom?_ Tori signed, her face expressing concern.

Donna pasted on what she hoped was a spirited smile and said, _Yes. I’m just thinking about how I can’t believe you’re going to be 11 in just a few months._

Tori smiled softly, but Donna could tell she wasn’t convinced. _Actually, honey, there is something I need to talk to you about. It’s kind of big, and I’m not sure how you’re going to react._

 _Whatever it is, Mom, you can tell me._ Tori signed reassuringly.

Donna smiled before she went on. _I’m thinking about leaving the White House._

Tori laughed a little, but the serious expression on her mother’s face stopped her. _Seriously?_ She carefully signed.

Donna nodded. _I’ve grown out of my job, and I need a fresh start._

 _But why?_ Tori signed frantically. _After everything Josh has done for you, why would you want to leave now?_

 _It’s...complicated._ Donna tried to explain. She didn’t think she could begin to explain the oftentimes confusing relationship between her and her boss to her ten-year-old daughter.

J _osh isn’t just your boss. He’s...he’s family._ Tori let the sign hang in the air. Donna’s heart sank to see her a few tears cascade down Tori’s cheek. Cupping Tori’s cheek, she rubbed it with her thumb before pulling her into a hug. She held her for a few minutes, rubbing her daughter’s back as she cried. Eventually, Tori stopped crying. She sat up to face her mom.

 _Let’s go sit on the couch, okay?_ Donna told her. The pair stood up and walked hand in hand to the couch, where they sat down.

 _I know it would be a huge adjustment._ Donna began. _But I really do think this will be for the best._

Tori was quiet for a minute. Then, she signed the one thing that Donna was dreading.

_Does he know yet?_

She could see a cloud of sadness envelop her mom’s expression. _No, I’m trying to get him alone this week, so I can tell him._

 _Don’t worry, Mom._ Tori said, curling into her mom’s side and hugging her the way she often did, while making her signs visible. _Whatever you decide is okay with me. I’ll support you._

...

But Donna’s grand decision to quit was not without problems. Josh, perhaps sensing what was coming, kept putting off their talk about her future-until she lost patience and quit in the middle of the bullpen. Admittedly, she didn’t intend on leaving right away; she only wanted to show Josh she was serious. But his actions-and failure to stop her-pushed her over the edge. The next thing Tori knew, she heard via an email from her mom that she had taken a job working for Bob Russell’s campaign. Tori was proud of her mom, but not surprised. She figured Donna would go back to campaigning-it was the hands-on work, actually making a difference, that she liked best.

She didn’t count on Josh leaving the White House himself and taking a chance on a dark-horse candidate, a guy so far off the radar of politics that he was ready to leave Congress altogether. The first time Tori heard the name Matt Santos, she thought, _There is no way this guy can win._

The next three to four months were difficult for Donna. Tori, being at school, was spared the drama of Josh and Donna's awkward encounters, but for Donna, working on the opposite side of him was extremely challenging. She longed for the days when they could just slide back into their easy banter. And, most of all, she worried that their relationship-and the relationship between Tori and Josh-was irrevocably changed.

The one night she couldn’t get out of her head happened mere months after Donna left the White House. It was a cold February night in the middle of Iowa when the two campaigns found themselves at the same motel. Josh and Donna ended up on the elevator going upstairs together and eventually realized they were staying across from one another. Donna was about to go into her room when she noticed that Josh was having trouble with his room key.

She walked over and helped him with it. Josh thanked her, mumbling something about frequent flyer miles. And then just before they went into their rooms, Josh said, “Donna, wait a minute.”

Donna turned around.

“I-I have something for you.” Josh said, fumbling in his briefcase and pulling out a white envelope. Donna took it, puzzled.

“Well, really, it’s for Tori.” he admitted sheepishly.

Donna was still confused. Then, it hit her.

“Is this for her birthday?”

“Well, yeah. You only turn eleven once.”

“Her birthday isn't until next week.” Donna reminded him. “But...Josh, I-I can’t believe you remembered.”

Their eyes lingered on each other for maybe half a second. And then, just as soon as the moment began, it was gone.

“Well...goodnight.” Josh said, going into his unlocked room.

“Goodnight.” Donna replied, disappearing into her own hotel room. Would this be it for the rest of eternity?, she wondered. Awkward encounters in hotels? She had made Josh promise when they ran into each other in New Hampshire back in January that this wouldn’t become a thing. And now, laying on her hotel bed while clutching the Hallmark birthday card Josh had gifted her daughter with, she wondered if things would ever be the same way again. 

...

Tori didn’t see her mom much that year. She instead spent a lot of time with her friends and her fifth grade classwork. When she wasn’t with Donna over the weekends, she was with her friend Katie’s family, who had so graciously taken her in when her mom was injured in Gaza. Donna returned to DC a grand total of four times during the school year: for her 11th birthday, for a stem cell vote that she helped arrange, for about a week’s worth of time after Super Tuesday, and then in the summer just before the convention.

Tori was very excited on the last day of school because her mom was set to pick her up. She packed up her desk, dorm room, said goodbye to her friends, and ran out the door to where her mom was parked.

The first thing Tori did after seeing her mom was give her a huge hug.

 _How are your grades?_ Donna asked her after they had gotten in the car.

 _Straight A’s!_ Tori was proud to say, signing with one hand outstretched from her forehead, before signing the letter “A”.

 _Way to go, baby!_ Donna told her, pressing a kiss to her temple. _I’m so proud of you!_

 _Thank you!_ Tori signed. _So, how long ‘til the convention?_

 _Two more weeks._ Donna replied. _We’re going to be at the office a lot. Is that OK?_

 _Yeah, that’s OK._ Tori answered. _Mom?_

_Yes?_

_Who’s going to come out on top?_

Tori watched as a grin spread across her mom’s face. _I have no idea_ , she signed. _We’re in for a long few days._

And a long few days it was, indeed. Donna was running around a lot, but the good news was that Vice President Russell appeared to be the frontrunner for the nomination. However, there were plenty of surprises, too.

The biggest one came on the first night, when little-known Pennsylvania Governor Eric Baker made a speech to reporters and tried to get himself nominated from the floor. Tori couldn’t believe when her mom explained to her what was going on.

 _Can he do that?_ She asked Donna incredulously.

 _He just did._ Her mom replied right back.

At that point, they decided on Leo’s advice to suspend the voting, but as it was, Santos was losing delegates. Will said at one point on the second day, as the convention dragged on, that they would have to start considering giving Russell a VP spot if Santos was going to win. And then, information began to leak that Baker had not disclosed that his wife was being treated for depression.

 _What’s so wrong with that?_ Tori asked Will at one point.

 _He didn’t disclose the information. That makes him liable as a candidate._ Will carefully explained to the eleven-year-old.

 _But it’s wrong!_ Tori protested.

_Hey, at this point, it doesn’t matter if it’s right or wrong. We have to salvage this campaign. I’m taking it to Russell._

Tori shook her head. She looked back at her mom, who just shrugged. _Will’s going to do what he’s going to do._

Donna looked at the clock. _Come on, it’s late, we better get you to bed._ And so, Tori went to bed on the second day of the convention without a candidate.

The next day, rumors started to fly that Santos was going to step aside, but Tori wasn’t convinced.

 _There’s no way he would give up that easily._ She told Donna as they were walking to the War Room. She had seen enough of Matt Santos over the last three months to know that a quitter, he was not.

 _Well, honey, sometimes in life you have to do things you don’t want to do._ Donna explained. Tori nodded in understanding, but she didn’t really want to see Josh lose. Not when he had come this far.

But, something happened that night that changed everything. Santos got on the floor to address the delegates. He announced that the Party wanted him to step aside, but that wasn’t his decision, he felt. It was the delegates. He asked them to vote for the person that they felt would share their ideals, and they should hold their heads high and be proud members of the Democratic Party. The speech roused the delegates, and at that moment, Tori knew that Josh was going to win.

Sure enough, within two hours, the President had thrown his support behind Santos, and Santos was declared the Democratic nominee. Even more exciting? Santos had finally picked a running mate-Tori’s old friend Leo. Tori was sad for her mom and for Will, but she was proud of Josh and what he had accomplished. Now, what was next? Who knew?

**A/N: And now, the story has been brought up to the present day! Just a few more chapters left. Next up, we explore the double-edged sword of Election Day. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought!**


	13. Election Day (November 7, 2006)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we go-the election. This is one of the sadder episodes of the series, so brace yourself. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 13: Election Day (November 7, 2006)

Finally, it’s the day we’ve all been waiting for. After spending the weekend with Katie while Mom travels, she’s letting me take a couple days off of school so I can be there for the historic Election Day. The fate of Congressman Santos and Senator Vinick, and which one will be President, now rests in the hands of the voters.

My day starts out on a plane from Maryland to Houston. My mom’s really busy with the campaign, but she’s sending someone in her place to meet me at the airport. I don’t mind. I know she’s busy, I’ll just see her at the hotel. Sure enough, when the flight attendant and I disembark the plane, Ronna is waiting for us with a sign bearing my name. I rush up to her and give her a brief hug. Ronna tells the flight attendant she has me from here, and we walk to the luggage area.

 _How has school been going?_ Ronna signs to me as we walk out to the parking lot.

 _School’s been really great!_ I reply. _How’s my mom?_

_Your mom’s okay. Mostly keeping Josh in line, dealing with the press, you remember how it is. She can’t wait to see you!_

I grin. I can’t wait to see her, either. We jump into the car and drive to the hotel in Houston. As we walk into the War Room, I see Josh running around with exit polls, yelling into his cell phone. Bram and Edie are arguing about something, I don’t know what. And my tiny smile grows brighter as I see my mom huddled with Lou over some forms. Well, I’ll just walk over and surprise her. I push past what seems like a hundred people to get across the room to Mom and Lou. I pause, then reach out and tap her on the shoulder.

She turns around, and she lights up instantly. _Oh, my God, you’re here!_ She wraps me into the tightest hug. We pull apart after a minute.

 _I’ve missed you, sweetheart._ She tells me.

 _Me too, Mom._ I respond. _Me too._

Mom smiles and squeezes my shoulder, then turns back to the forms. _Would you like to learn about Election Day press detail?_

 _Always._ I sign, grinning. She hands me a paper and starts explaining to me what everything means. I soak in every minute. I’ve missed my mom so much. I can’t wait for this election to be over so that we’ll at least be in the same city again.

…

It’s a whirlwind morning. Mom takes me along on her many errands in the hotel. It’s basically going back and forth between the ballroom where the press are and the War Room. She then takes me over to the Santos’ house in Houston to make sure they’re all ready for the evening.

Mrs. Santos answers the door. She seems harried, but then again, her husband is in the running to be elected President.

“Hi, guys. Hi, Tori. It’s good to see you!” She says, signing at the same time.

 _You, too._ I reply. While Mom goes over the plan for the evening with Mrs. Santos, I sit on the couch and pull out _The Lightning Thief_ by Rick Riordan, which Mom gave me for my birthday. It’s a good book.

After Mom finishes at the Santos house, we head back to the hotel, where Josh is spouting off orders at a mile a minute. I’m a little disconcerted; last time I saw Josh this crazed, Mom wound up taking him to the emergency room on Christmas Eve.

I poke Mom in the shoulder. Once she’s facing me, I sign, _What’s going on with Josh?_

Mom looks at me and shrugs. _I have no idea. I’ll go see if I can help._

I watch her walk over to Josh. Carefully reading her lips from across the room, I watch her suggest to Josh that they take a walk. As they leave together, my eyes raise in surprise as I notice their body language. They seem more comfortable around each other, like Josh actually seems comfortable enough to relax a little around my mom. I think about the email I sent to Leo and CJ, and Mrs. Bartlet and cross my fingers. Maybe, just maybe...

...

About a half an hour later, I’m reading my book in the War Room. I see Lou reading a piece of paper intently. I get her attention, then grab a piece of paper.

“What are you reading?” I write, then hand it to Lou.

“Oh!” Lou responds. “Um, exit polls. New exit polls.”

“How many states do you think we’ll win?” I ask her, writing furiously.

“It’s anyone’s game at this point, kid.” Lou tells me, facing me so I can read her lips. “We’re ahead in a lot of states in polling, but that’s all out of our hands now.”

I nod, understanding. Lou and I have come a long way since Mom started working for the campaign, and I might get used to having her around when we win the White House. _If we win the White House_ , I chide myself. As Toby would say, we don’t want to tempt the wrath of the whatever from high atop the thing. I sigh a little, thinking of what Toby’s doing today. Probably hiding out in his house to avoid the press.

Suddenly, I see a flash of red. Ronna and Edie, another Santos campaign staffer, walk quickly towards Lou. They look super excited about something, but I have no idea what. I look over my book as they try to cover their giggles. One of the perks of being deaf is that no one immediately thinks you’re paying attention, so I can surreptitiously read lips, wondering what the big secret is.

“What’s your problem?” Lou asks them.

“Well, we found Donna.” Edie starts.

“And?” Lou asks. I can tell from her body language she’s impatient.

“And...we found Josh.” Ronna finishes.

“Again, so?” Lou snaps.

Ronna and Edie raise their eyebrows and give Lou a pointed look. I try not to let my confused look get noticed. Suddenly, Lou’s eyes widen, and a look of understanding lights up her face. Well, as much as her face is capable of being lit up, anyways.

“Oh! Well, it’s about time!” Lou says triumphantly.

“We gotta tell Annabeth, she’s going to flip!” Ronna tells Lou. Just then, Annabeth joins the group.

“What’s up, ladies? New exit polls?”

Ronna’s lips quirk up. “Well, that and we think Josh and Donna are...you know.”

Annabeth stares blankly, then her mouth drops open. “Are you sure?”

“They went off together before, and Edie and I just heard Josh in Donna’s hotel room.”

“Are you serious? It’s about time!” Annabeth says.

 _It’s about time for what?_ I think, puzzled. And then, just as the group steps off to confer about the new exit polls, it hits me like a lightning bolt. I clap my hand over my mouth, not wanting to attract attention. It’s so obvious, it’s insane!

When I was ten, my mom finally decided I was old enough to learn the birds and the bees. Not to the extent of some kids my age, but enough. Enough to make it blatantly obvious what had just happened between my mom and Josh.

Except now that they had consummated their relationship, I wasn’t sure how to feel. Should I feel happy that they were together? Sad because this meant a whole new person in my mom’s life other than me? Were they even close to having their relationship defined yet?

I was so confused. And there was only one person I knew to ask.

A few hours later, I decided to sneak up to a hotel room suite down the hall from the War Room. I told my mom I was going to the bathroom. I tell the Secret Service agents I’m here to see Leo McGarry, the vice-presidential candidate.

I walk into the room, and I see Leo sitting in a chair reading a newspaper, his glasses on his nose and his feet propped up on an ottoman.

He looks up. “Tori! What a lovely surprise!” he says, speaking and signing at the same time. “Sit down, take a load off.”

I grin and sit on the edge of the bed where I can see him.

“Polls are starting to close.” He comments. His brow furrows. “Does your mom know you’re here?”

 _No._ I sign. _I actually want to ask you for a bit of advice._

“Ah. One of my specialties.” Leo quips. “What can I do for you?”

 _Well,_ I start. _I think my mom and Josh might be in love with each other._

“Ya think? You sent me that email telling me to knock their heads together!”

 _I didn’t mean literally. I just...wanted someone to give them a nudge._ _Now, they might be together, and I-I don’t know how to feel or what to do._ I look up at Leo with wide eyes. _What do I do?_

Leo put his newspaper down. He turns to me, signing carefully. “Tori, your mom and Josh are the two biggest idiots I’ve ever met when it comes to their relationship. And, if they’ve made some headway on their own, that’s great. But here’s my advice to you, kid: sometimes, nature has to take its own course. Congressman Santos may wake up tomorrow and be President-Elect of the United States. Or he may not. Time will tell if your mom and Josh are meant to be together. But the one thing that won’t change?”

_Yeah?_

“Your mom will always be your mom. So don’t worry about it. If it happens, it happens.”

 _Okay._ I sign. _Seriously, though, the nudging. Should I ask for backup?_

I can see Leo’s facial features working, and his eyes crinkle as he smiles.

“It couldn’t hurt.” He says and signs. He glances at his watch. “Do me a favor, will ya, kid? Tell Josh when you see him that I’ll be down in an hour when the polls start to close.”

I nod, then stand up to go to the door. I turn around and sign, _Leo?_

“Yeah, kid.”

_Thanks._

I leave the hotel room and race back to the War Room before my mom misses me. I had no idea at the time, but it’s the last time I will ever see Leo.

...

At 9:15, most of the polls on the East Coast have closed, but many of the states have yet to declare a winner. My bedtime is 9:30 on school nights, and Mom is starting to notice that I’m tired.

 _Are you tired, honey?_ My mom asks me, sitting down next to me and brushing my hair with her fingers.

 _No._ I say, even though I just yawned not even fifteen seconds ago, and my eyes are two narrow slits.

My mom chuckles. _Honey, you’re falling asleep. Come on, I think it’s time for you to go to bed._

 _But I want to stay up and watch,_ I lightly protest, even though my heart’s not really in it.

But Mom pays no attention to my protest. She helps me up and leads me by the shoulders up to our suite, where I will be spending the night. I’m so tired that I’m scarcely aware of Mom helping me undress, change into my pajamas, and pulling the covers over me.

The last thing I remember that night is Mom lightly pressing her lips to my forehead as I drift off.

... 

I never realized until that night how much you miss by not being able to hear.

I miss Annabeth’s desperate screams for help as she finds Leo unconscious in his hotel room.

I miss the devastated reactions of the campaign staff when Leo is pronounced dead.

And I miss the roaring screams of triumph when the Congressman scores a narrow victory over Senator Vinick and becomes President-Elect of the United States.

The next thing I know, I’m being shaken awake. I open my eyes and see my mom smiling at me. _Good morning, sweetie!_ She signs.

I sit up slowly, then the previous night comes rushing back. The excitement over the election. _Did we win? Did we win?_

A grin breaks out on my mom’s face. _Yes!_ She confirms. _It was finally called at 3 am._

I squeal and hug my mom tight. This is what I’ve been hoping for for two months. _Congratulations! Is the President-Elect excited? I bet Josh is over the moon...Mom? Mom?_

Mom is definitely distracted. Suddenly, I notice something I didn’t notice before. There are dark circles under her eyes-understandable, since she probably hasn’t slept all night. But I see something else. Has she been crying? Even her grin, I realize, looked half-hearted.

I touch my mom’s arm, forcing her to make eye contact with me. _What’s wrong?_ I ask, my face full of concern.

My mom looks up, gathering her thoughts. Yep, she’s definitely crying. “Um…” she says, grabbing both my hands and leaving me to read her lips. “Honey, Leo had a heart attack last night.”

My eyes widen. I know what a heart attack is. Leo had one last year. Wait...last year.

 _Another one?_ I sign. _Is he OK?_ My mom looks straight into my eyes, and slowly shakes her head. And I know.

 _He’s dead, isn’t he?_ I ask.

Again, Mom doesn’t have to say anything. I just know by the expression on her face. She just holds out her arms, and I fall into them, sobbing. She rubs my back and kisses my head, letting her own tears fall.

Suddenly, all I can think of is the advice that Leo gave me last night. And how I have no idea if my parents will make it or not. All I know is that today, my life has been irrevocably changed.

**A/N: Sad chapter, I know, but necessary to move the plot forward. Next chapter, we’ll get the episodes “Requiem” and “Transition” from Tori’s point of view, beginning to close the arc where Josh and Donna realize their feelings for one another. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought.**


	14. Requiem and Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the second-to-last chapter! This will cover the episodes “Requiem” and “Transition” from Tori’s point of view. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 14: Requiem and Transition

It feels like the last few days have been a dream, but every day I wake up and I have to keep reminding myself that it hasn’t. Congressman Santos really did win the election. Leo really did die on the night of that election.

It’s been three days since Election Day. Mom wrote me a note to take me out of school for the rest of the week due to a family emergency. I don’t mind, since Leo technically was part of my family. And now, it’s Friday. The day of Leo’s funeral at the Holy Trinity Church here in DC, followed by his burial at the Arlington National Cemetery. Mom’s been pretty busy the last few days. After all, she still has to help with the Transition. But today, we will spend honoring Leo.

I climb out of the shower and slip on the black sweater dress that Mom bought me yesterday for the funeral. I pull out the butterfly necklace that Mom gave me for my tenth birthday. I exit the bathroom, where Mom is putting on her own silver necklace. She looks over and makes eye contact with me, giving me a tiny smile.

 _You look pretty, Mom._ I sign. And she does.

 _Thank you._ Mom replies. _That dress looks good on you._

 _Can you help me?_ I ask her, and hand her my necklace and a hairbrush.

Mom moves behind me and puts my necklace on. _I’m glad you’re wearing that._ She signs. _What do you want me to do with your hair?_

 _Braid._ I tell her. I just want it out of my face, I don’t want anything fancy. She nods, pulling my hair back and French-braiding it. When she finishes, she pulls back and turns to face me, signing three simple words that carry an awful lot of weight right now.

_Are you ready?_

I shrug. I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for this. But I nod anyway. Mom pulls me to her and kisses my forehead. Putting one arm around me, we leave the hotel room and head out the door to the car. It will be a long, sad day.

...

The funeral goes about how I expected it to. We arrive just before the service is set to begin. We go inside the church and sit with the rest of our friends in the Bartlet administration. I end up in between Mom and CJ, and diagonal from Josh, who is serving as a pallbearer.

I don’t follow a lot of the funeral service, but Mom interprets for me anyhow. I look around and see many familiar faces. There’s Margaret, and John Hoynes. There’s the President’s three daughters in front of us, with the President and First Lady. There’s Will, and...my eyes widen as I see Toby sitting with his ex-wife. I haven’t seen him since his firing. And finally, I see the Congressman (no, President-Elect, I remind myself).

In no time at all, it seems, we’re standing up, and the military honor guard is passing ahead of us on the left. We watch as Josh, President Bartlet, the President-Elect, Charlie, and two men I don’t recognize carry Leo’s coffin down the aisle. I feel tears spilling down my cheeks and my shoulders begin to heave with sobs. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to hug Mom. I look up and see that Mom has tears in her eyes, too.

People start filing out after Leo’s ex-wife and family, and we follow them out. Mom pays her respects to Mallory, Leo’s daughter, and to his ex-wife, who I don’t think I’ve ever met.

“I can’t believe how big Tori’s gotten.” Mallory comments. I’m surprised she remembers my name.

“She’s eleven now.” Mom tells her, signing for my benefit. “Will we see you at the White House?”

“I’m gonna take my mom home, but I might drop by later.”

“Okay. Well, I’ll see you later.” They hug, and Mom squeezes my shoulder, letting me know it’s time for us to go. I wave, then Mom and I step out into the warm sunshine. It’s actually nice weather for November.

We head to the car, until Mom is stopped by a conversation Josh is having with one of the pall-bearers. I stand by the car and wait for Mom to join me. She walks up a minute later.

 _What was that all about?_ I ask her.

Mom rolls her eyes. _The DNC chair, Barry Goodwin, is already approaching Josh about VP candidates._

My mouth drops open. _He understands that Leo died three days ago, right?_

_Yeah, he knows._

_This couldn’t wait until after the funeral? After the wake?_

_It’s politics._ My mom shrugs. _We should head over to the White House._

I follow Mom into the car, ready for an afternoon of remembering Leo.

The main lobby of the White House is crowded. There are a lot of people present at this wake that I haven’t seen in years. I just stand near my mom as she talks to people. Suddenly, I get the feeling I have to go to the bathroom. When I exit the ladies’ room, I nearly run into a woman that used to define Josh’s life, but that I haven’t seen or heard from since she was fired from the White House: Amy Gardner.

Amy looks visibly uncomfortable. “Um, hi, Tori.” she says slowly. I subtly roll my eyes. I hate it when people do that.

I wave back, unsure of where this conversation will go.

“I assume you’re here with your mom?” she asks me. At least this question I can answer with a shake or a nod of the head. I nod.

“Have you seen Josh?” I look around, and then point him out to Amy. He’s in a conversation, but the person is walking away now.

“Ah.” Amy thinks for a second, then signs, “Thank you”. Huh. I guess she did know a tiny bit. “It was good to see you again.” she tells me.

I read her lips, then give her a thumbs up. Amy heads right over to Josh, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

I walk back over to Mom. She is in a conversation with CJ, and I go to stand next to her.

 _Hey, honey. Good news! CJ offered to let us stay with her._ Mom signs.

 _Oh! Thank you!_ I sign to CJ. Then I turn to my mom. _Is our apartment still sublet?_

 _Yes._ Mom confirms. She looks behind me at Josh. _Was that Amy you were talking to just now?_

 _Still as awkward as the day I met her._ I reply.

 _Well, not everybody’s gonna learn._ Mom explains. Suddenly, Annabeth comes up to her and asks a question. Mom excuses herself and leaves me alone with CJ.

 _So…_ CJ starts. _I saw your email._ She is trying and failing to hide the amusement on her face.

 _I just wanted some backup._ I sign, defending myself. _Are you going to help me or not?_

“Well,” CJ says, now speaking as well as signing, “when I was talking to your mom just now, there was a moment where I thought she was going to stay with Josh, but then she asked to stay with me, so...I don’t know what’s happening there.” She pauses. “Is it true they kissed?”

 _Yes_ , I tell her, not knowing if I should divulge the details of Mom and Josh’s relationship up to this point. Finally, I just start signing like wildfire. _Look, you know they belong together. I know they belong together. Even Leo knew they belonged together. So, what’s stopping them?_

“I don’t know.” CJ says, shrugging. Just then, the First Lady approaches, and I stand up a little straighter.

 _Hello, Tori!_ She signs. _How is school going?_ Luckily, the President and First Lady both already knew ASL when they met me. I got lucky in that regard.

 _School’s great, thanks for asking._ I tell her.

“What are we talking about?” She signs and speaks.

“The email.” CJ tells her. “Josh, Donna.”

Dr. Bartlet rolls her eyes a bit, to my surprise. “Those two. They’ve been making eyes at each other all afternoon. If I wasn’t the First Lady of the United States, I’d say let’s lock them in a room together until they come to their senses. Or at least until they...you know, discover the physical aspect of their relationship.”

My face grows red. I wonder what Dr. Bartlet would say if she knew that they had already done that.

“Ma’am, there are children present.” CJ reminds her.

 _I’m 11._ I remind the pair. _I can handle anything._

The First Lady looks up. “Well, I hear they’re both coming up to the Residence after the official reception is over. Maybe we should get them to sit together.”

“Maybe.” CJ kind of mutters. I get the gist of what she said. I look over at Mom, and sure enough, she’s casting furtive glances at Josh. At this point, I’m starting to wonder. What exactly is it going to take?

...

Over the next week, nothing else seems to happen. I go back to school, and Mom goes to work. I find out from her that Friday that she’s doing a lot for Mrs. Santos, in terms of helping her figure out how she’s going to adjust to the White House. I learn most of this on Friday when Mom comes to pick me up. There’s a three-day weekend for Parent-Teacher Conferences. Most of the parents would prefer that conferences would coincide with Thanksgiving week the way the public schools do it, but I don’t mind. It means more time I get to spend with my mom. She warns me ahead of time that on Monday, she’s going to have to go to the office most of the day. She has her conference with my teacher on Monday morning, and I’m waiting on pins and needles to find out what they say.

She comes out of the classroom, and I stand up. _Well?_

_They say you are a very eager student, always learning, and that you’re adjusting well to the middle school curriculum._

_So, good report?_ I ask. I can’t help myself.

 _Very good report._ Mom signs, smiling before pulling me in for a kiss. _I’m very proud of you. This has been a tough year, transition-wise, but you’ve handled everything really well._

 _Thank you._ I sign. We head to the Transition Office, where I notice someone isn’t there.

 _Where’s Josh?_ I ask Mom. She hesitates, then explains.

_He’s gone to get Sam._

_Sam?_ I ask in disbelief. He hasn’t set foot in DC in three years. _To do what?_

_Josh’s old job. Deputy Chief of Staff._

_Wow. Do you think he’s going to take it?_

_I don’t know._ She responds. At lunch, Mom takes me down to the Mess. What I expect will just be a short, quick lunch turns into something more.

 _Tori?_ She signs, gaining my attention. I look up at her.

_I’m not sure if you are aware, but Josh and I are...well, we’re kind of in a relationship._

My eyes widen, but my reply is swift: _Because you’ve kissed? And because you’ve slept together on at least one occasion?_

Now Mom really looks surprised. _How did you..._

_I know a lot more than you think I do._

Mom sits back and laughs. Then, her face becomes serious. _So, I guess now that you know, how would you feel if it became something more?_

I sit back. Should I air out my concerns right here? That once Mom and Josh start dating, things will change. That even though I wanted them to be together more than anything, once Josh became my stepdad, it wouldn’t be the same.

 _I want…_ I hesitate.

Mom looks concerned. _What, baby? What is it you want?_

Suddenly, everything comes pouring out. _I want you to be with Josh if that’s what you want. In fact, I want Josh to be part of our family more than anything in the world. But, I just don’t want things to change. It’s-it’s very complicated._ I might be wrong, but I think a few tears escape.

 _Oh, honey._ Mom's face softens, and she reaches for my hands. I focus on her lips.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen between me and Josh. I’ll be the first to admit that. I-I don’t know what this is. But, whatever happens, Tori, one thing will never change. I will always, always, be your mom, first and foremost. I promise you, that will never change.”

I smile at Mom, and get up from the table, where she wraps me in a big hug. As we pull apart, she signs, _You will always be my little girl._ She reaches up to wipe the tears from my face. And I know then that things will be OK, no matter what happens with Josh.

...

On Tuesday, I return to school, so I am not privy to the whirlwind of events that occur over the next 48 hours. But an email from Mom makes me sit up straight.

_Dear Tori,_

_I hope school’s going well this week. I miss you._

_I have two important pieces of news. The first is that I’ve been offered a position as Mrs. Santos’ Chief of Staff. Pretty exciting, right? It’s not a coveted West Wing job, but I will be pretty much running the East Wing. And it looks like Annabeth will be coming with me, so that’ll be good._

_Now for the second, more important piece of news. It looks like Josh and I are finally going to work out. I gave him a four-week timeline to figure out where things were going, and he surprised me with a phone call this afternoon, inviting me to go on vacation with him. It turns out that Sam came to DC and witnessed him flying off the handle with poor Otto, so he forced Josh to go on vacation. But Josh says the part where I go with him was all him. And so, here I am, on a plane to Hawaii, and feeling more content than I have in a long time. I really think this might work out. Hopefully, that should make you happy. P.S. I already talked to the school, and you’re going to stay with Katie this weekend. I figured you wouldn’t mind._

_I can’t wait to see you when I get back and tell you all about it._

_I love you,_

_Mom_

Huh. I guess I didn't need help. At the end of the day, they got there all by themselves.

**A/N: Okay, everyone can relax-they’re finally together! Next chapter will be the last-basically wrapping up the story and giving you a glimpse into the slice of time we didn’t see in between “Transition” and “Tomorrow”. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought!**


	15. Tomorrow (November 2006-January 2007)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the final chapter! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! I hope you enjoy this last bit of this story and how I wrap it up. Please read and review!

Chapter 15: Tomorrow (November 2006-January 2007)

It’s the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, and I’m anxiously waiting for Mom to pick me up from school. Last night, she and Josh returned from their impromptu vacation from Hawaii. I can’t wait to hear what’s going to happen with them now. I bounce on my heels with my backpack in front of the school building, as she pulls up to the curb.

 _Hey, sweetie!_ Mom signs as I climb in the car. Something looks different about Mom. I take a careful look at Mom, and I smile despite myself.

She looks good-no, actually, great. She has a slight tan, which she probably got from the Hawaiian sun. Her hair is pulled back for the first time in a long time that I remember. Her eyes are sparkling with pleasure. But most importantly, she looks relaxed. Relaxed and another word that I can’t think of right now. Wait, _content_. That’s it. For the first time in a long time, my mom looks content with her life. My tiny smile has morphed into a full-watt grin. Mom literally looks as if the world has been lifted off of her shoulders.

She notices my goofy grin, and signs, _What?_

_You just...you look so happy._

Mom's smile matches mine. She reaches over and pushes my hair behind my ear before responding.

 _I am._ She signs. _Very happy._

 _Does Josh have anything to do with it?_ I ask. Mom looks away slightly, but I see her blush. I know I have her.

 _We’ll talk about it at home._ She replies, and I’m fully content with this answer as we pull away from MSD for the Thanksgiving break.

We decide to forego Thanksgiving with my grandparents in favor of Christmas instead, so as soon as we get home (home being CJ’s apartment; she says we can stay as long as we want, but Mom’s already looking for another place), Mom makes a menu for our annual Thanksgiving dinner. It’s not exactly what someone would call a traditional Thanksgiving meal, but it’s our tradition.

As we eat dinner the night before Thanksgiving, Mom tells me everything. How she and Josh aired out their problems and grew closer to one another, all while soaking in all the sun, fun, and romance that the Hawaiian islands have to offer. And, oh yeah, Mom and Josh are officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

I’m not sure how I should take this. I feel a little more comfortable after Mom’s reassurance last week, but it’s still a big adjustment, and I tell Mom this. She always says honesty is the best policy.

 _You’re right._ Mom tells me over pizza. CJ’s not home yet, and she thought we should go ahead and eat. She usually makes something for me, but during Transition, I have a feeling I’m going to have to get used to many takeout meals. _It’s going to be a big adjustment. For all of us. But I have a feeling this is all going to work out for the very best._

She pauses. _Honey, there’s something I need to ask you about._

I nod. This better be good.

I _’ve been thinking that we can’t stay here at CJ’s indefinitely. She doesn’t know what she’s doing after the Administration is over, and it’s really too much to ask. Anyway, Josh and I were talking, and he suggested that we take the next step in our relationship._

 _Which is?_ Forgive me, but for an 11 year old, I think I’ve been pretty patient.

_What would you think if you and I moved in with Josh?_

My eyebrows shoot up. Things must be really moving if Josh asked Mom to move in with him. I don’t mind, but there’s one thing I have to clear up first.

 _This is a pretty big step._ I sign. _Are you sure this is going to go anywhere?_

Mom sighs, but smiles at me, reaching for my hand. _I would never take this big of a step, unless I was sure this was it._

 _Is he “the one”?_ I ask her with a grin.

Mom looks straight at me, places both her hands in front of her, palms out, and moves them both in opposite directions.

_Maybe._

Suddenly, without much warning, I jump up from my chair and engulf Mom in a huge hug. I feel Mom hug me back. As we pull apart, she signs, _Wait, what was that for?_

 _I knew you would get there eventually._ I tell her.

Mom looks surprised and amused. _You’ve been rooting for us this whole time, haven’t you?_

I nod in confirmation. _So, when did you want to move?_

 _Hold on._ Mom signs, laughing. _Not for a few more days, but I’ll tell Josh you’re on board._

 _Can he come to Thanksgiving tomorrow?_ I ask.

 _Absolutely._ Mom replies with a smile. I can tell she’s secretly relieved that I’m so on board with the idea.

...

Thanksgiving is the next day. Mom invites Josh, who in turn invites CJ (kind of a given since it’s her place), Charlie, Will, and Sam. Sam politely declines, saying that he’ll be spending Thanksgiving with his fiancee’s family in North Carolina. I can’t remember, but I think his fiancée used to work for the White House Counsel’s office. And Charlie decides to spend Thanksgiving in New Hampshire with the Bartlets. My next goal is to see how long it takes Zoey and Charlie to get married. But Josh, CJ and Will gamely join us for dinner. Will even brings a “plus-one”: Kate Harper, the Deputy NSA. We all sit around at CJ’s apartment and eat the meal my mom has taken charge of making. I look around the room, very cognizant of the fact that this will probably be the last time we are all gathered together in a social situation before Inauguration.

After Thanksgiving is when things really start moving between my mom and Josh. While I’m at school the week after Thanksgiving, Mom moves all of our stuff, even the stuff at our sublet apartment, over to Josh’s place. And this is after she has formally started her job as the incoming First Lady’s Chief of Staff.

When Mom drives me to Josh’s apartment-no, our apartment now-for the first time, I’m a bit apprehensive. Luckily, as I walk in and see my new bedroom, I feel more at home. It’s actually a little larger than my room at our old place, and Mom’s already moved all of my things from storage. I spend the remainder of the day setting up my new room-putting on my favorite quilted bedspread that’s been mine since I was little, putting up my posters, making the room look homey. Once I finish, I walk out of my room-and I immediately wish I hadn’t.

Mom and Josh are sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Well, they were watching it, but now, they’re too busy making out to notice it. Or me, apparently.

I roll my eyes subtly. I guess I must have to get used to this. I walk over and tap my mom on the shoulder, and that’s all it takes to break the kiss.

Mom turns around, and her face is slightly red. _Tori! I didn’t know you were out here. Are you done with your room?_

 _Yes._ I confirm.

_How long have you been standing there?_

_Not very long._ I reply. I eye my mom with suspicion. _You don’t have to hide your affection for one another, but try to tone it down a little._

 _I’m sorry, Tori._ Josh apologizes, and I immediately feel better. _We got carried away, and to be honest, we forgot you were here._

 _It’s OK, Josh. It’s something I have to get used to, I guess._ I tell him, and I immediately feel guilty. I don’t want them to feel like they can’t have a private life because I might walk in.

My mom smiles, and touches my hand. _We’ll try not to do that again._

I nod, then ask, _Is dinner ready?_

 _What do you say we go out to eat? Might be my last chance before the Secret Service takes over._ Josh wants to know.

 _I’d love to!_ I sign. Josh always seems to know exactly what to say to make feel better. He may as well be my father.

...

The next two months fly by quickly. Transition continues, and my mom and Josh both fill out their staff. Annabeth and Lou, who I both liked from the campaign, are going to be working on the East and West Wing staff, respectively. Annabeth will be working under Mom as the First Lady’s Press Secretary, while Lou will be the new White House Communications Director-Toby’s old job. I often wonder about Toby. Even though nobody can really talk to him, I wonder how he’s doing. But back to the Staff. Josh will be Chief of Staff to the President-Elect, of course. And even Ronna, who was the only person on the campaign besides Mrs. Santos to really know ASL, is going to be the President’s new secretary-the new Mrs. Landingham. It’s funny, I haven’t thought about Mrs. Landingham in 5 years.

Time flies, and before I know it, it’s the night before the Inauguration. The President-Elect has kicked everyone out of the offices, demanding that we all get a good night’s sleep before tomorrow. I got lucky: this year, Inauguration Day is on a Saturday, so I can be there. I sit on my bed, reflecting about my life. I will be 12 next month. I’m doing well in school. Mom and Josh seem to be hurtling along in their relationship. And Josh was even able to kind of win over my grandparents at Christmas. I didn’t have the nerve to tell him that he won them over the second he started treating me like his own.

I’m doing my homework when my door opens. I rigged it so that a light will flicker when someone opens the door. I turn around to see Josh.

 _Hi, Josh._ I sign to him. _Where’s Mom?_

 _She went to the store._ He explains. _She wanted to make sure the fridge was stocked up, since we’re going to be pretty busy this weekend._

He hesitates. I can tell he’s nervous about something. _Can I talk to you about something?_

 _Sure. What’s up?_ I respond. He pulls up a chair and sits down.

 _You’re the closest person to your mom, right?_ He asks.

 _Yes._ I reply, slightly confused.

 _Well, then I want to ask you something._ He pulls something out of his pocket. I realize it’s a small black box. A ring box. I gasp.

He puts the box down on the desk and finishes his thought. _Do I have your permission to ask your mom to marry me?_

My mouth remains open. This is the moment I’ve been waiting for since the day we walked back into the Santos campaign headquarters. So many thoughts go through my head. But the one thought that keeps recurring is: _Yes! I’ve been waiting for this day my whole life. I can’t believe he’s asking me._

Some instinct reminds me that Josh is still waiting for me to answer. I smile and nod energetically. _Yes!_ I sign. _Of course you can ask Mom to marry you._

He grins widely. _Do you want to see the ring?_

I nod. He opens the box and shows me an elegant diamond and sapphire ring. Mom’s going to love this!

 _She’s going to love it!_ I tell him. _When are you going to ask her?_

_Well, how about tomorrow night at the Inaugural Ball?_

I grin. _That’ll be so romantic!_ I pause. There’s something that’s been on my mind for a while now. And I think now is the perfect time to do something about it.

_Josh?_

_Yeah, kid?_ He responds.

_I’ve been thinking about something. And I want to ask you._

_Okay, shoot._

_I want to give you a new name sign._

_Okay._ He says, confused.

My hands trembling, I take my outstretched hand and point my thumb to my forehead.

“Dad.” He repeats to himself. I read his lips. He starts signing again. _Tori, are you sure?_

 _More sure than I’ve ever been in my life._ I sign. _You’ve always been a dad to me, and now you’re going to marry Mom. I may as well make it official, if only in name._

He doesn’t say anything at first, but then signs, _Tori, I want nothing more than for you to call me Dad._ He holds out his arms, and I fly into them. It’s a beautiful moment, one that I want to last forever.

…

I don’t have a ticket, so I stay in the White House with Will during the Inauguration. Nobody seems to mind. I watch proudly on TV as President-Elect Santos-the man my parents believed in enough to get him elected-is sworn as the next President of the United States. The first day slides by. I react with sheer delight at the size of Mom’s office: she’s totally earned it. Soon, it’s time for the Balls. I can barely contain my excitement-not just for attending the balls (Mom bought me a new peach-colored gown for the occasion) but for what will happen during them.

As it turns out, Josh doesn’t do a flashy proposal. He just leads Mom out onto the patio of the hotel during a quiet moment in the second ball and drops to one knee. When I see Mom and Josh (er, Dad) slip out, I follow them and watch from a corner. She says yes, of course, and the rest of the evening is spent celebrating both the Inauguration and my parents’ new engagement.

They get married that summer, in an intimate ceremony in the Rose Garden. I proudly walk down the aisle as my mom’s bridesmaid. And as President Bartlet pronounces them husband and wife, I cannot help but grin wildly. This was well worth waiting for.

**A/N: And there’s my story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a little bit different, but I loved bringing this OC to life. Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
